Tsuna's life
by Black cat-san
Summary: Tsuna's been abused since he was young by his family and left with no choice, he runs away! He's soon found by two Arcobalenos we is is an All27 fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Neko: It's been awhile since I've written… I'm truly sorry for making my readers wait but I just can't carry on knowing how horrible my chapter 1 and other chapters were horribly written.

Tsuna: Neko-san sends her sincerest apologies to you, her readers. Please find it in your hearts to forgive her.

Neko: I love you guys and hopefully, I'll be updating a new chapter soon. Of course, it'll be after I rewrite my very awful chapters/stories. Let's face it… they were and are quite horrible, right? Tsuna, disclaimer please~

Tsuna: Neko-san does not own me and any of the characters as well as the Manga, Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Neko: Except for my OCs. Let the story begin!

* * *

><p>Tsuna's P.O.V<p>

My family is a loving and kind one when they're together but once I'm with them, it seems like all their positive attributes leave them which means I'm left with the negative ones. To them, I'm just a disappointment but I've never done anything wrong at home or in school except for the times I suddenly trip on air and on myself but that's it, I swear! They're always going on about how useless I am and I'm starting to believe them. I have no purpose in life after all, what's life when your own flesh and blood hate you? Nothing, that's what.

Narrators P.O.V

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 14 year old brunet definitely did not have the best experience in life. He was often shouted at and beaten by his parents, ignored by his brother and was often called Dame-Tsuna at school. He had only a few friends even when he was an average student in both academics and in sports. Nobody, except for _them,_ would risk being friends with a very clumsy student and not to mention, they couldn't handle being shunned by the students. During his time alone at his family's house, he would lie on the bed immediately and his tears would start pouring out because of how unfair everything was. In those times, he would cry and wail out all of his sadness and confusion. After all of that, he'd fall into a deep slumber where he felt as if someone was holding him, calming him down. It was the only time he would be unscathed, mentally and physically.

Tsunayoshi often contemplated running away but he'd always back out of the idea as soon as it came. Thoughts of:

'I couldn't leave them', 'I still love them' and 'Maybe they'll love me back someday' would make him stay in the hell-hole he called home. He, however, forced himself to leave with the threat of being sent away or worse, killed by his own family.

_Flashback_

It was just another ordinary night in the Sawada household. Tsuna lay limp on the wall next to the kitchen where his family had gathered to eat dinner. He flinched as he heard his father let out a loud laugh. Sawada Iemitsu was a tall man who had tame blonde hair and brown eyes. The last time Tsuna saw him, he had a black suit on but he wasn't sure of that now. A soft hiss left his lips as pain coursed through his body at the slight action he had done. He was snapped out of his pain clogged mind at the somewhat mention of his name.

"Dear, what are we going to do with _him?_" A female voice asked and it was clear that it belonged to Tsuna's brown haired mother. In other people's eyes, Sawada Nana would be the kind and adorable housewife as well as mother which was true to Tsuna until he had hit his third year in his life. The mother he had known changed into a dull and non-loving person when it came to him. Brown eyes that would shine in happiness would dull the instance they saw Tsuna.

"I think it's about time we…dispose of him." Iemitsu sighed as if he was having trouble saying the words out loud but Tsuna knew better. He was excited to finally get rid of him, the reason why exactly, well, he didn't know.

"What do you think Giotto?" Nana hesitantly asked her son who had a face void of any emotions.

"I also think it's time." The one called Giotto answered. Tsuna had to bite back a sob because he didn't expect his older brother to hate him as well. Not his sweet, silly blonde haired counterpart. They would have seemed like they were twins if it weren't for the fact Giotto looked more mature with his narrowed, blue colored eyes and his hair was a bit gold looking instead of his brown ones but it was as spiky as Tsuna's own.

"We'll do it tomorrow then Nana, Giotto?" Iemitsu looked at his wife and son in confirmation.

"Yes, Iemitsu/papa." Nana and Giotto chorused, unknown to them that Tsuna had heard them talking and had hurriedly made his way to his room.

_End of flashback_

It was around 9 in the evening when he finally left the house. He had packed, using his school bag, some spare clothes, his savings and a picture of his family when they were all happy and content with each other. During his escape, he couldn't help but shake in fear and anticipation, maybe a little bit out of pain but it had dulled a bit which made it easier to move. Questions were running wild in his mind almost resulting him into backing out. Once he had stepped out of the house and into freedom, he couldn't help the sense of relief that washed over him even though he knew it wasn't over yet, not when he could still be caught. With that in mind, he hurriedly yet quietly shut the door and broke into a run. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and he felt pain the whole time he was running yet he couldn't bring himself to stop and go back. Maybe without him, his family will be happier because even if they treated him as if he was dirt itself, they were still his family and he loved them.

* * *

><p>-Owari-<p>

Neko: Hey, guys! I hope you liked the rewritten version of Chapter 1! I'm really sorry that as an Author, I failed you. Please forgive me?

Tsuna: Ah, Neko-san-

Neko: Nnoo, Tsuna, can't you see I'm apologizing?

Tsuna: Yes, I can but-

Neko: Guys, really, I'm sor- *gets hit on the head by a hammer*

Tsuna! HIE! Reborn!

Reborn: Baka-Neko, get back to work. Stop ranting

Neko: Fine… I'll see you guys next time (hopefully, haha)

Reborn/Tsuna: Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Neko: Hey-yo~ What's up everyone? Here's another chapter rewrite. I hope you'll like this chapter.

Reborn: Stop dawdling and work already *cocks Leon in gun form at me*

Neko: Alright, alright! Sheesh, give me a break

Reborn: I already did, a long one *glares at me*

Neko: *gulps* I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's. I also do not own the anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Enjoy the chapter, guys.

* * *

><p>Several days had passed since Tsunayoshi left the Sawada residence. He had taken refuge in a park that had enough distance away from his family. It didn't bother him that being there meant seeing happy families, all smiles and joyful laughter. Well, maybe it did bother a little bit but during those times, he'd be taken back to when he, his mother and Giotto would go to the park near their house to just play and have fun. Though the park would usually have an occasional family here and there, it seemed as if the park was devoid of any form of human beings except for Tsuna. Taking this into account, he was now standing in front of a very innocent tree that had done absolutely nothing to him. His eyes were closed in a form of concentration and he was calmly breathing in and then out unknown to him that there were two older kids staring at him in amusement. Tsuna's eyes snapped open, flashing orange before returning to its original color.<p>

"HAH!" Tsuna shouted as he punched the tree. The two boys stared at Tsuna, amused at what he had done as well as wondering on what will become of the innocent tree. A few seconds past then suddenly, a creaking sound could be heard from the tree as a bunch of leaves fell to the ground and a crack had appeared on it.

'What the hell?' The two thought as they stared at the tree in shock. They were snapped out of their thoughts as the brunet called out to them.

"Oi! Are you two just gonna stand there or are you gonna tell me who the both of you are?" Tsuna turned to look at them, a frown on his face.

"Hhmm…maybe we're just going to do the standing part because no way in hell am I going to trust a person who punches trees for no reason." The boy who looked at him with a smirk had raven colored hair and a fedora sat upon it. He had curly sideburns on each side of his face and his eyes were as dark as or a bit lighter than his hair. He was wearing casual attire that consists of a plain black t-shirt and dark blue pants. In short, he was a devilishly handsome kid that looked a bit older than Tsuna.

"If you tell us who you are then, we might tell you who we are. Kora!" This boy had blonde hair and baby blue eyes that currently spoke of kindness to Tsuna. He had a camouflage headwear around his head that complemented his army themed shirt and pants. He was as tall as his companion and was on the same level of appearance as the other. The two made one hell of a combination.

"I'm Sa- Tsunayoshi, just Tsunayoshi." Tsuna introduced himself, wincing as he almost let out his family's surname. The two boys noticed his hesitance but they didn't pry seeing as how broken hearted and down the other looked.

"Reborn." The one wearing the Fedora hat smirked at Tsuna, tipping his hat in a sign of respect from where he got the idea to do that gesture was a mystery to the two.

"I'm Colonello. Kora!" The blonde haired, army lover boy grinned as he stretched his arm towards the brunet and with slight hesitance, Tsuna returned the gesture and ended up shaking Colonello's hand. Their meeting was cut short when Tsuna spotted a very familiar man walking towards their direction. He didn't know the man per se but he had been on his trail ever since he left the house. He could only guess that it was his father that sent him to find and probably, to kill Tsuna.

"SH-T!" Tsuna cursed out. He hurriedly jumped up the tree that he had punched; pulling his hand away from Colonello's much to the blonde's dismay. He had liked the feeling of their hands together.

'Not the time, Colonello!' He mentally scolded himself at the thought. He was pulled back to reality as the man Tsuna saw was now right in front of them.

Reborn's P.O.V

"Oi, have you seen this kid?" The man held out a picture of the boy they met, Tsunayoshi. The brunet in the picture was wearing the same orange colored hoodie Tsunayoshi was wearing now albeit a bit cleaner and well-kept.

"No." I lied seeing as the stranger was after the boy I just met and recalling the panic on Tsuna's face made it clear that he did not want to be seen in the man's presence.

"Why are you trying to find him anyway? Kora." Colonello questioned as he gave a look that somewhat screamed that he was innocent and that he did not know the boy. I mentally smirked since the dumb blonde was usually horrible at lying.

"He is wanted by the strongest of men in the world A.K.A the mafia, boys." The man stated to us like he knows everything. I gave a small 'tsk' in irritation which obviously got me an annoyed look from the man.

'Can you believe it? He stated to us no, wait- me! Doesn't this guy know who he's dealing with? Calm down or kill him…..Hhmm, I guess I'll have to ….kill him.' I gave him my best innocent smile before my most trusted partner, Leon, a green chameleon, crawled towards my hand and changed into a gun. A look of realization hit the Mafioso's face as he finally knew who I am. That's right, insolent fool; I am the number one hitman, your worst nightmare, Reborn.

"Tell me which famiglia you belong to and to that kid." I demanded the other after all, if he was after the kid then he was probably part of the mafia too.

"Don't tell me you are the-" I gave him a warning shot to his side making him start to shake in fear. I let out an unimpressed sound. This is a Mafioso? How pathetic.

"Yes, I am the world's number one hitman, Reborn. Now, tell me what I demanded to know or else." I threatened the pathetic excuse of a Mafioso. I should just kill this man right now.

"I am from the Cielo famiglia and this boy here, in the picture, is said to be the Vongola tenth."

'This man here is actually from Cielo famiglia, completely understandable but Tsunayoshi being the tenth boss of Vongola and I'm supposed to tutor him? Okay, this day is totally insane. I'll just kill this guy since he knows too much then I'll be on my way to get Tsuna.' With that thought, I cocked Leon and aimed it towards the man frozen in fear.

"Good bye." I said before pressing the trigger and instantly killing him with Leon.

Colonello's P.O.V

"Oi, Reborn! Why did you have to kill him? We could've gotten more information, you idiot!" I yelled at him since he does this to every person who finds out he's the world's number one hitman. This is really starting to get old.

"I cannot allow people to know who I am plus it's more fun to make others guess, idiot." Reborn smirked at me. I muttered a quiet 'bas—rd' knowing he heard it anyway. I didn't mean it since I understood that if the man lived then he would obviously spread around the mafia who the Vongola Tenth is which is a very big no-no.

"But still, Tsuna being the Vongola Decimo, well, is surprising. Heh, him being the tenth boss would definitely ensure you being his tutor." I snickered in amusement. Poor Tsuna, he obviously didn't know his awful fate with Reborn and probably, with me as well.

"He should be thankful that I'm his teacher and to know I'm the number-" I just cut him off, saying:

"Yeah, yeah number one hitman I get it, I get it." I can see from the look on his face that I pissed him off. Heh, serves him right. I saw his hand twitch as if he wanted to pull the trigger on me.

"What's the matter, Reborn? Kora" I asked seeing the other hesitate or well, he was just standing there, not even bothering to pull the trigger. Instead of answering, he just turned to look at the tree and I remembered that Tsunayoshi should still be there.

"Dame-Tsuna, come down now." He demanded and just like that, Tsuna fell off of the tree. "What is it…Reborn?" Tsuna warily asked him, the distrust dancing around his eyes. I could feel my heart prickle at the sight much to my confusion. Why do I feel like this?

Narrator's P.O.V

"You heard what the guy said, right? Unless you have any hearing problem then there shouldn't be any reason as to why you didn't." Reborn looked at Tsuna, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yeah I heard him and no way am I going to become a mafia boss!" Tsuna growled at them which was really cute rather than intimidating. He sort of resembled a small lion cub trying to roar at them.

"Anyway I am your tutor and I think you already know why." Reborn ignored the brunet and instead, opted to introduce his part in the other's life.

"Well duh, I'm not deaf you know." Tsuna grumbled as a pout on his lips formed at being ignored.

"You're not deaf but you are an idiot, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked at Tsuna.

"Who gave you permission to call me that, Reborn?" Tsuna questioned, an annoyed look on his face and he swore he could feel his eyes twitch in irritation.

"I did, who else, idiot." Reborn hit Tsuna. If Tsuna didn't know that Reborn was a hitman, the best one at that, he would have probably hit the other back in retaliation.

"Reborn stop being mean to Dame-Tsu- I mean Tsuna. Kora." Colonello slightly sweat dropped at the slip-up he made.

"No." Reborn stated firmly.

"Yes!" Colonello frowned at the other's childishness. It wasn't long before the two got in a contradictory battle. Reborn saying 'no' while Colonello demanding 'yes'. Tsuna was having a blast seeing the two act like little kids but really, they needed to break it up.

"Guys, stop it please." Tsuna scolded the others like a mother would to her children.

"No." They answered at the same time making them glare at each other. Seeing this, Tsuna started to chuckle which turned into a giggle then after a while, he burst into fits of laughter. The two looked quizzically at Tsuna but smiled at how cute Tsuna looked like. Tsuna stopped laughing and smiled a true and innocent smile at Colonello and Reborn which made the two let out a sincere smile of their own, one they had not done and seen on each other's face in a long time.

"Tsuna/Dame-Tsuna, are you an…idiot?" They asked the brunette, one smirking and the other smiling. The only answer they got was a soft smile sent their way and they wouldn't have it any other way.

~Owari~

* * *

><p>Neko: So? I know, it's still horrible but hey, I tried my best and that's what matters right?<p>

Reborn: Tsk, not good enough!

Tsuna: Don't be so hard on Neko-san, Reborn!

Neko: It's alright, Tsu-chan! Anyway, even with the horrible writing, I hope you guys enjoyed it~ Until the next rewrite/update. Bye~

Reborn: Ciao-ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up Dame-Tsuna or else I'll shoot you." Reborn threatened, getting Leon who immediately transformed into a gun.

"Luce will get mad at us if you don't hurry up. Kora." Colonello added as a shudder passed through both Reborn and Colonello at the mention of the Luce-person being angry.

"Oi, please just- just wait there." Tsuna pleaded, huffing here and there and it was clear he was already tired. Currently, they we're heading to the place Reborn, Colonello and their friends we're staying at which was located at the other side of the town so that pretty much explains why Tsuna's very tired.

"Come on, Dame-Tsuna, we don't have all day. After all, we still have training to do." Reborn gave Tsuna a grin that spoke of so many evil things and his doom. Tsuna felt a shiver come down his spine at the sight of the other's look.

"Why did you come to the park if you we're on the other side of town? Are you two idiots or something?" Tsuna told them and with that comment, veins popped up on the side of Colonello and Reborn's forehead. The youngest of the three did not notice the two disappear but when he did, it was already too late.

"Ow, Reborn, Colonello what did you do that for?" Tsuna cried out, rubbing his sore head while Reborn and Colonello just smirked at his pain.

"You deserve it idiot." Was what they just answered making Tsuna pout.

"Well, isn't it true? Who would go to the other side of town just to go to a park?" Tsuna complained as he was still rubbing his sore head.

"We we're on a mission to find you a.k.a Vongola Decimo. Kora!" Colonello said still annoyed at him. Tsuna didn't know if he should feel bad or annoyed since he could hear the blonde muttering the word 'idiot' here and there.

"But still-" Tsuna started to say but got cut off by Reborn firing a bullet next to the spot Tsuna was at. Tsuna let out a loud 'HHIIEE' at the revelation that Reborn had just shot him probably with a real bullet. It didn't hit him but the fact that the other did try to shoot him was not very comforting to Tsuna.

"Oi, Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, freaking out a bit as he saw the bullet hole next to him.

"Run or die" Reborn threatened pointing the gun at Tsuna and with that said, he started running with Reborn directing the way. An hour and a half passed yet they were still walking. Colonello and Reborn only stopped when they say Tsuna was lagging behind them.

"Are we there yet?" Tsuna huffed, exhaustion written all over his face. It was clear that he couldn't go on after all the running that he did.

"No. Kora." Colonello looked at Tsuna apologetically and then turned to Reborn with a glare on his face. Hearing this, Tsuna collapsed, landing on his bottom.

"You have got to be kidding me! Where are we, anyway?" Tsuna whined out as he looked at the two in hope of hearing a 'we're here' or 'we're nearly there'.

"Oi Reborn, don't tell me we're lost? Kora." Colonello questioned, hoping that they we're not. Reborn looked at their surroundings again and nodded. He then looked at the two and simply stated:

"We are."

"WHAT?" Colonello and Tsuna shouted out at the same time, disbelief in their voice.

"You heard me I said-"

"Yeah, we know! We heard you, Reborn but how and why are we lost?" Tsuna asked, wide eyed.

"Don't ask me Dame-Tsuna. This idiot was the one who said 'don't worry'. Kora! This'll be a piece of cake'. That was what he said but look at us now. We're lost" Reborn glared at Colonello.

"Oh, I see, so now you're blaming me for us getting lost? Kora! Well, whose fault was it that we didn't bring a map, huh? Kora." Colonello growled out, glaring at Reborn. This went on for quite a while until Tsuna's patience lost over his exhaustion.

"Would you two cut it out? We're lost and it's 4:30 so if we don't hurry up, we'll have no place to stay at!" The two looked at Tsuna but their glare did not fade and instead of each other, they glared at Tsuna.

'Oh sh-t!' The two thought as they looked at Tsuna who looked so cute with his shocked face and slightly moist eyes. It was clear that he did not expect to be looked at by heated glares from the two.

"Guys, are you two alright?" Tsuna asked a little worried at the slightly dazed look on their faces. Both of them we're sucked out of their trance and shook their heads before answering that they were fine.

"Well then, what do we do about our problem now?" Tsuna asked.

"Obviously, we start walking," Reborn stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and with that said, he started to move forward.

"Oi Reborn, let's think this through. Kora!" Colonello frowned at the other but Reborn still went on, not even stopping to look at them.

"No choice then, Reborn if you don't stop I will claim Tsuna as mine. Kora!" Colonello called out to the other which made Reborn stop and Tsuna confused.

"You wouldn't dare." Reborn turned to glare at Colonello and much to his dismay; Colonello had a pleased look pasted on his face.

"Oh, wouldn't I? Kora!" Colonello taunted as he took a step towards Tsuna who was sitting behind him.

"Tsuna belongs to me." Reborn snapped while Colonello smirked. If Reborn wanted to play this game then fine, he'd go along for his and for Tsuna's sake.

"I think you've got it all wrong, he's mine." Colonello said. Once again, the two had argued back and forth like little children trying to claim the other's toy. With an exasperated sigh, Tsuna decided to dive in and save themselves from the fight that was about to happen seeing as Leon was out in his green hammer form and Colonello had a thick stick in his hand.

'He probably picked it up somewhere.' Tsuna shrugged, not even surprised at the stick in Colonello's hands since they were surrounded by trees everywhere they looked.

"What are you two arguing about?" Once the question had left his mouth, the attention of the arguing boys immediately went to him. They had a confident look in their eyes which shocked Tsuna a bit at how determined they were.

"Who you belong to." Both said at the same time while Tsuna just stared, wondering what they meant.

"Anyway let's figure things out. Kora!" Colonello coughed awkwardly, a hesitant looking grin on his face.

"What's there to figure out about? We're in the middle of nowhere and that we don't know where the hell we are. What else is there to know?" Reborn raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit annoyed at the blonde.

"I know that Reborn but still-" Colonello started to say but just then, a car was headed their way. The two were cautious of course seeing as their profession was not very safe well, nor was the world today. Reborn and Colonello were caught off guard since Tsuna was nowhere to be seen, so they shouted out his name, well…. Colonello did the shouting while Reborn did the looking.

"Hey, what are you two doing? You look like idiots." None other than Tsuna dared to say the word idiot to them so it must be him, right?

"Dame-Tsuna, where have you been?" Reborn growled at the other while Colonello just gave out a sigh in relief.

"Oh, well, this man in a lab coat told me to go and get you. He also said you we're allies with him?" Tsuna questioned, a little bit confused at the word allies and Reborn in the same sentence but hey, I guess everyone needs an ally, even him.

'Verde' was the first name Reborn and Colonello thought.

"Well then-" Colonello suddenly picked Tsuna up bridal style with the latter letting out a squeak in surprise.

"Put me down!" Tsuna demanded out as a dark blush settled on his cheeks.

"Put. Him. Down." Reborn gritted out; a dangerous, evil aura was being emitted from him.

"No." Colonello stuck out his tongue at Reborn as he hurriedly dashed away from the black haired boy with Tsuna in his arms. Everything was going according to Colonello's plan until Tsuna started to fight and wiggle his way out of his grip that is. It became so hard to maintain his hold on the other that he had to let the other down. He gave Tsuna a sheepish grin once the brunet had settled back down on the ground once more.

"Thank you but I can walk." Colonello stood there gloomily and he couldn't believe that Tsuna was able to escape while Reborn stood there smirking.

"Well, are you two coming or not?" Tsuna asked as a questioning gaze was sent their way.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming Dame-Tsuna." Reborn rolled his eyes as he started walking with Colonello following right after him. Once they got in the car, the said man wearing a lab coat introduce himself to Tsuna.

"I'm Verde and you are Tsunayoshi, correct?" Verde asked but he sounded so sure of himself that all Tsuna could do in response was nod.

It took about an hour or two for the four people in the car to finally arrive at the said location. As they entered a large gate, a blue painted mansion awaited their eyes. It was surrounded by all kinds of beautiful flowers and trees and not even the darkness around them could make it look scary since lights could be seen here and there. If it was even possible, Tsuna swore he could see sparkles around the place. The car stopped in front of a well-kept looking fountain that had an angel on top of it. Tsuna was ushered out of the car by Colonello who seemed pleased by his reaction with the mansion they were at. Once the other two, Verde and Reborn, had gotten out of the car, a girl with dark blue hair, almost an indigo color, had stepped out of the house, surveying them before finally settling his gaze on Tsuna.

"Where the hell have you two been? Luce has been panicking and we had to send her to her room to calm down! Who's the brat?" She pointed at Tsuna, not once breaking eye contact with the other.

"Allow me to introduce Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth bo-" Reborn was cut off from the introduction since him and Colonello were hit on their head by books. Shocked, they looked up seeing a very upset woman who had a large hat on and had a robe that was white in color with gold lines.

"By the way, did I mention you two are going to die? You know the drill." The girl with blue hair snickered at their demise and with that said, the two started running and the woman, Luce, jumped off of the window and landed perfectly fine on the ground. Let's just say it was HELL for the two.

~Time skip~

"Ouch! Could you be gentler? Kora!" Colonello demanded, wincing as the same girl as earlier pressed on a wound too hard.

"I'm doing my best, idiot." She grumbled as a thought on how ungrateful the other passed through her mind.

"Luce sure doesn't know how to hold back, huh?" A boy wearing a red garb and had braided hair commented, chuckling as he watched the girl treat Colonello.

"Finished." The girl told Colonello making sure to give a hard pat on a particularly bad wound.

"Thanks, Lal. Kora." Colonello grinned even though a flash of pain passed through his eyes.

"Where is the boy you were with, Tsunayoshi was it? anyway?" The braided haired man questioned, a worried look on his face.

"You remember earlier after we introduced ourselves Luce said she had to talk about something with him?" The girl, Lal Mirch, started to inform him to which she got a nod from the two.

_Flashback_

_After Luce was done with the two, she grabbed Tsuna and called everyone that occupied the house. Once everyone in the house had gathered, Luce began the meeting. _

_"Alright everyone please introduce yourselves~ We'll start from the right."_

_"Mammon." A boy introduced himself but his eyes were obscured by a purple hoodie. _

"_I don't like repeating myself." Verde muttered but Tsuna had heard and so, gave a nod to the scientist. _

_"Ni hao, I'm Fon. It's nice to meet you." A boy who was wearing a red garb and had a monkey on his shoulder smiled at Tsuna before continuing with his introductions "and this is my partner Lichi." Tsuna nodded as Lichi went near him. A giggle left his lips as he felt the soft fur of Lichi's on his hand._

_"Lal Mirch." The girl from earlier said. She was wearing a brown tank top and tight blue shorts. _

_"I am the great Skull-Sama, bow do-" Skull was cut off by Colonello who told him to shut up. With that said, Skull went to sulk in a corner. _

_"Um, are you alright?" Tsuna asked concerned as he could literally see a dark cloud on top of the daredevil-suited boy. _

_"Ye-yes." Skull affirmed, he was wearing a full leather outfit and a motorcycle helmet which hid his face very well. Tsuna hesitantly patted the older boy on the back which successfully shocked the other. A whisper of 'it's alright' made Skull let out a small smile and though Tsuna couldn't see it, he knew he did the right thing._

_"My name is Luce. I hope we'll get along well." The woman who had beaten Reborn and Colonello earlier gave Tsuna a warm, welcoming smile. She was wearing a big, white, mushroom-shaped hat with half of the emblem of the Giglio Nero on it. _

_"Um, hi, I'm Tsunayoshi. It's nice to meet you all and I also hope we get along." Tsuna gave a ninety-degree bow as he introduced himself to the people in front of him. A tap on his shoulders made him turn to look at Luce who now had a serious look on her._

_"Tsunayoshi-kun, may I talk to you in private?" Luce asked. _

_"O-of course." Tsuna stuttered as he stood up right and followed Luce._

_Flashback end_

"Of course, I remember." Fon frowned still a little bit lost seeing as the two had left the room at a fast pace.

"If anyone forgot then they're probably an idiot." Lal Mirch stated while Fon and Colonello nodded, chuckling a bit at the comment.

~Time skip~

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" Luce announced and just like that, everyone went down and took a seat but not without noticing Tsuna was not there.

"Hey Luce, Where's Tsuna? Kora." Colonello asked as he looked at her suspiciously.

"Tsuna said he didn't want to eat. He said not to worry about him." Luce retold what Tsuna told her to say to them. A chorus of "oh's" and hums were her only reply. A tense silence had fallen upon the table after that.

"Well then, um, let's eat." She clapped as she tried to smile to ease the awkward atmosphere around them. The others just nodded their heads or muttered something out.

With Tsuna and Tsuna's P.O.V

"I wonder if it really is right to stay with them. They seem really nice and I don't want to do anything to trouble them. Maybe that's why my family hated me? I'm useless to them and if I am then, what good am I to Luce and the others?" I didn't notice that a tear had slipped down my face until another fell, and then another until it all came pouring down.

'This is what I hate the most; not being able to do anything. How can I change? If I do, will it be for the better or for the worst? Aahh~, no use sulking about it and if I want to be useful, I wonder how?'

Narrator's P.O.V

It was around late morning when Tsuna had heard a knocking sound at his door. He wondered who it was until he recalled that he was no longer at the park he usually slept at. He realized a little bit too late that Luce had already entered the room after knocking.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, it's time to wake up." Luce cooed as she sat on the brunet's bed and shook him awake.

"Wha-? I-I'm up." Tsuna rubbed his eyes but Luce got them and held them on her own hands. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I know you've been through a lot and I know I'm asking a little bit too much but we can always be your family." Luce gave Tsuna the same soft, welcoming smile that she gave Tsuna earlier. It was the kind of smile he wished to see on his mother's face when he was growing up.

"You really mean it?" Tsuna asked, a hint of hope shining in the usually pain-filled caramel orbs of his.

"Yes! We may not be your real family and we may not have any parents but it would be great if you would become a part of our lives." Luce ruffled his hair with one of her hands while the other stayed and gave a reassuring squeeze on the other's hands. Just then, as if his wall had finally fallen, Tsuna started to cry while Luce hugged him.

"Hey, everything's okay, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm here. Your sister is here." She whispered comforting words to him and after a few minutes, he had finally calmed down.

"Thank you Luce- for everything." Tsuna wiped away his tears as he looked at Luce with eyes filled with trust. She merely shook her head as if saying no and instead, she brought the other in for another hug.

"Thank you ,Tsunayoshi-kun, for giving us a chance to become your' family."


	4. Chapter 4

Neko: So, yeah, another rewritten chapter… I hope I had at least improved even if it's only just a little bit.

Tsuna: *Chuckles* don't worry so much, Neko-san

Reborn: You shouldn't just aim for 'only a little bit', Baka-Neko!

Neko: I can see your point but it's easier said than done, Reborn

Tsuna: *Coughs* anyway, Neko-san does not own me, Reborn or any of the Characters as well the Anime/Manga, Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Neko: That's right! Well, except for my plot and OC's!

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and everything seemed so peaceful- 'HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!' until a girly scream pierced through it all. Let's go to our favorite and lovable uke, Sawada Tsunayoshi who was currently experiencing hell in the form of Reborn's Training.<p>

**With the Two **

"Dame-Tsuna if that's all you can do then, you're as good as dead." Reborn fired another set of bullets at Tsuna to which the screaming boy barely avoided.

"Yeah right Reborn, why don't I shoot you instead? Let's see how you'll fare in my position!" Tsuna rolled his eyes at the other, momentarily stopping a few seconds to give the smirking fedora wearing boy a glare. Two bullets suddenly whizzed past Tsuna making him let out a squeak in surprise. There really wasn't a day when these two weren't training much to Tsuna's chagrin and Reborn's amusement.

"Dame-Tsuna, I have a mission today so you are going to stay with Fon and Verde, got it?" Reborn informed as he pointed Leon in his gun form at Tsuna. If it weren't for the fact that Reborn might shoot him, Tsuna would have screamed out a "yes!" in happiness.

"Why? What about the others, like Lal-san or Luce or-WHY?" Tsuna teary-eyed, asked. It wasn't that he minded being with either of the two but he wasn't as close to them as he was with Luce, Lal, Colonello and sadly, Reborn.

'SH-T!' Reborn thought as he covered his face using his fedora to hide his upcoming blush.

"All of us have missions, Dame-Tsuna and they're the only ones who don't, alright?" Reborn waved at Tsuna, leaving the brunet behind. Tsuna sighed then left to go back to the house. It didn't take long for him to reach the house which he was thankful for since he saw Fon was already waiting for him at the front of the house.

"There you are Tsunayoshi-kun" Fon let out a sigh in relief. Tsuna slightly tilted his head in confusion.

'Was he worried about me?'

"Did you need anything from me, Fon?" Tsuna politely inquired as his curiosity won but at least, he was still respectful not like some other people who would act rude and brash.

"No, Reborn just said that you got lost-again." Fon sweat dropped as the calm brunet suddenly turned red with embarrassment.

"What? I've never gotten lost- well, maybe one time but it was only once!" Tsuna laughed a bit but it was clear he was freaking out.

"Haha, take it easy. He was only joking." Fon soothed the other, smiling as well trying to suppress his laughter but he was failing miserably.

"Where is Verde-san anyway?" Tsuna asked trying to ignore the fact that the braided-haired man was still holding back a laugh.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier but Verde wanted to show you something." Fon told the other, amused at Tsuna's adorable smile.

"Well then, let's go." Fon took Tsuna's hand and dragged him towards the lab of Verde. Fon and Tsuna blushed at the action that he showed but Tsuna just let him be thinking it was just a friendly gesture…. Oh how wrong he was. They walked in silence going to where Verde was, only glancing at each other once in a while and blushing a shade deeper when they caught the other. A few minutes had passed and finally, they had arrived at their destined location.

"We're here, Tsunayoshi-kun." Fon announced, letting go of Tsuna's hand. The brunet nodded to show he was thankful while Fon smiled and turned to the door he was knocking on.

"Come in" Verde's voice from behind the door drawled out. With that, Tsuna and Fon made their way inside the room, only stopping once they were a good foot or two away from the scientist.

"Fon said you wanted to show me something?" Tsuna asked curious as to what the scientist would show him.

"Ah yes. Please come here." Verde didn't even look at them since he seemed busy with trying to find something and only stopped once he found it.

"What is it?" Fon questioned as he looked at the potion in Verde's hands suspiciously.

"It'll make you more carefree than usual and let you act the way you want to." He explained as the two examined the drink.

"Who's it for?" Tsuna seemed excited at the prospect of science but was a bit saddened seeing as no one was there to test it out.

"You." Verde stated like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Me?" Tsuna squeaked out in surprise but the joy his face had shown was undeniable.

"It's only for the name of science." Verde mumbled looking away to hide his blush while Tsuna just smiled. He's going to try out Verde's cool experiment and although he was a bit afraid, he trusted the scientist's knowledge and skill.

"Thanks Verde-san." Tsuna was sincere in showing his gratitude well, it wasn't every day you got to test something new out.

"Verde." He told Tsuna which successfully made the younger confused.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at Verde, his eyes were wide in surprise.

"Just call me Verde, no need for any honorifics." Verde clarified. Tsuna's smile widened as he gave the older an eager nod.

"Here, you try it." Verde said as he handed the container that had the strange liquid inside.

"Thanks." Tsuna took the bottle and gulped half of it. Just then, a '_poof_' was suddenly heard and the room was filled with smoke.

"What happened?" Fon coughed, waving some left over smoke away to clear his vision.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Verde mumbled as he looked at his calculations again to find some things that caused the experiment to go wrong.

"Where's Tsunayoshi-kun?" Fon looked alarmed but most of all, worried about the brunet who suddenly disappeared. The two looked around the room trying to find Tsuna. The search didn't last long since they found him a few seconds later curled up in a ball, whimpering.

"Tsunayoshi!" The two called at the same time but once they looked at the boy, it took their breath away for what they saw was the cutest thing they had ever seen. The boy that looked like he was around four years old was none other than Tsuna. His eyes were still red from crying but looked shiny from the left over tears and his cheeks were puffed up making him look more adorable.

"Verde, why is Tsunayoshi-kun a four year old?" Fon whispered to Verde, panic laced over his usually calm tone.

"I might have given him the wrong drink…" Verde answered but even he was unsure seeing as Tsuna was the first one to try the drink.

"What did you give to him then?" Fon groaned a bit although it left his lips in a barely audible manner.

"It must have been my prototype potion that sends you ten years back into the past." That response from Verde was all Fon needed to truly start panicking.

"What!?" Fon tried to stay calm, he really did but knowing that the sweet brunet was ten years back into his past that he wanted to escape from was really just too much.

"When will he get back?" Fon asked, his hand was clenched into a fist even though his expression was still as calm as possible.

"Honestly, I don't know." Verde answered truthfully. He was very upset that not only had he failed as a scientist but he had also put Tsunayoshi in danger. They have all heard about Tsuna's past and they all agreed to protect him with their lives and it seems at that time they've all, except Lal and Luce of course, confessed their love for the boy.

_**Flashback**_

_After Luce told them all about Tsuna's past they all wanted to do the same thin at that exact moment and that was to kill someone. Just think of a friend of yours or in their cases their love one was being tortured and was about to be killed the next day, wouldn't __**you**__ feel like killing? That's exactly how they felt especially after most of them had warmed up and opened themselves to the boy._

_"How could they do that to __**MY**__ Dame-Tsuna" Reborn seethed, his eyes held a dangerous glint as if promising pain._

_"Yeah! Hey, wait a minute! What do you mean yours, Reborn? Kora." Colonello glared at Reborn, challenging the other _

_"Guys, stop it. Tsunayoshi wouldn't like it if he found us practically claiming him" Fon frowned at them but much to his chagrin, he was ignored._

_"I see no reason as to why he would be any of yours. He is my new test subject and so, none of you shall lay a hand on him." Verde _

_"I'm not getting paid enough to put up with your idiocy." Mammon sighed, shaking his head but he couldn't stop the slight pink hue forming on his cheeks as an image of Tsuna smiling popped up in his mind. The others, mainly Skull, Reborn and Colonello, sent a quick glare at him while Fon, Verde, Luce and Lal merely looked at Mammon as if they were expecting that._

_"All of you are wrong for I am the great Skull-sama therefore he belongs to me." Skull boasted but sulked in a corner seeing as he was being ignored by the arguing boys._

_**Flashback end**_

"Now then, back to the problem at hand, how to get Tsunayoshi back…." Verde muttered to himself. It took a few minutes before he came to the conclusion that the best thing to do now was to wait. It's not like they can do anything now seeing as that they can't change the past.

"The only thing we can do is keep this Tsuna company until the effects wear off." Verde shrugged, trying very hard not to let Fon know how worried he was about the brunet.

"What about Tsunayoshi-kun?" Fon asked and it was clear that he was unsure about the decision of the green haired scientist.

"He'll be fine. After all, he is strong." An '_I hope'_ was left unsaid. Verde hesitantly went near the pitiful 4 year old boy and crouched in front of the boy efficiently gaining his attention.

"Hi." Verde said but Tsuna just stared at him bewildered.

"Are you ok?" Fon asked Tsuna who shook his head to clear all thoughts and in answer to the question, he nodded.

"What's your name?" Fon smiled at Tsuna, silently urging the other to open up to them.

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi b-but you c-can call me Tsuna for short." Little Tsuna introduced, a smile forced its way onto his lips as if in a practiced manner.

"Don't you seem too serious for your age?" Verde pointed out which gained him back Tsuna's attention.

"I'm used to it and I have no choice anyway." Little Tsuna gave him a small, sad smile.

'What they did to Tsunayoshi is truly unforgivable.'

"What do you mean?" Verde and Fon asked at the same time, neither of them were bothered at their sort-of collaboration.

"I want to mature early to impress mama and papa." Little Tsuna stated proudly as he immediately stood straight like a soldier would. The two smiled at the cute act but frowned at how Tsuna loved his parents very much as to give up his own childish demeanor.

"Hey, you don't really have to act that mature. Act like a child since you are one. Don't ever give up your childhood because it's the most important time of our lives, it's when we make the memories we will always want to remember and the time when we still have nothing to worry about." Fon told the young boy, smiling at little Tsuna who nodded.

"Who are you two anyway?" Little Tsuna asked, tilting his head in confusion since he could not recall ever seeing the boys in front of him.

"Someday, Tsuna, you'll know us." Verde sent a small smile to Tsuna making the small boy wonder why he felt safer just seeing the green haired male smile. To little Tsuna, it wasn't fair they got to smile and he didn't so he grinned, unbeknownst to him, it made the two blush a shade of red.

'Tsuna is so cute, even as a kid.' The two grinned back, their blush already subsided. Just then, a knock was heard then the door opened revealing Luce and Lal. They stared at the as the trio did to them as well. Fon and Verde's face didn't show what they felt but on the inside, the two were starting to get very nervous as the two female members looked at them with stern glares.

"Guys, why is Tsunayoshi-kun a child?" Luce gave a smile as a huge dark aura surrounded her.

"Well, um, I can explain Luce!" Verde tried to stop their leader from being their death but it seemed that Luce wasn't having any of their excuses.

"Then explain- **NOW**!" Luce glared at both Verde and Fon which successfully made the two boys shiver in fear.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Lal Mirch sighed as she started to go out of the room but not without sending the two a glare and an evil smile making the other three occupants, Verde, Fon and Little Tsuna, shudder.

"Now, then, let's hear that explanation of yours." Luce encouraged even though it was clear that they were not getting out of this unscathed. Verde gulped at the sight of an angry Luce but tried his best to explain the predicament they vwere in and how they got into said predicament.

"You two are as good as dead!" Luce hissed as she started to run after the two but not without giving Tsuna a hug. The two started running out of the room at the same time Lal got back from her search. A chuckle left her at the sight of the two usually calm people in their group run away like cowards from Luce.

"I'll look after him." She informed Luce who was almost out of the door to chase the two.

"Um, why is she chasing them?" Little Tsuna questioned as Lal was about to sit next to him.

"They got her angry." She patted the boy on the head and gave him a warm smile.

"You're not gonna tell me who you are?" Little Tsuna pouted in disappointment at the smirk Lal gave him.

"Nope." Lal laughed as she saw Little Tsuna look like a kicked puppy. Lal sighed and ruffled his hair. Just then, the two heard the door open and saw Reborn and Colonello get in. The two seemed to have been in a heated argument when they stopped and stared at little Tsuna then to Lal Mirch and again at little Tsuna.

"Why is Dame-Tsuna/Tsuna a kid/child?" The two chorused not like they were complaining or anything. Little Tsuna gave off a dazzling smile once he realized he was being stared at.

'Damn, why does this always happen to me? Kora.' Colonello thought as imaginary, frustrated tears fell down from his eyes

'You have got to be kidding me. Why does this kid have to be so cute?' Reborn shadowed his face using his Fedora to shield away his on-coming blush.

"Looks like you two lost to a mere child no older than five." Lal laughed as she saw the current state the two were in.

"Shut up./kora." They growled at her in unison but with an additional kora from Colonello.

"Well, it's better to wait for them here rather than face Luce's wrath." Reborn shrugged as the two took a seat next to little Tsuna and Lal. It didn't take long before Little Tsuna was gone with a _poof_ and once again, pink smoke filled the room. Once the smoke dispersed, it revealed a very bruised Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Lal, Colonello and Reborn gasped, shock and worry evident on their faces. Tsuna smiled weakly in response but soon, he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Neko: So, how was it? Terrible, I suppose?<p>

Tsuna: Don't be such a pessimist *sighs*

Neko: Hey, I'm being a realist here!

Tsuna: Whatever you say, Neko-san *rolls eyes*

Neko: So harsh but… you're still better than Reborn, I guess *smiles slightly*

Reborn: What did you say? *glares*

Neko: Ahaha, Well, I'll see you guys next time… Bye~

Reborn: Ciao-ciao~

Tsuna: See you next time, everyone! *smiles cutely*


	5. Chapter 5

Another rewritten chapter here, guys. I'm going to make this quick so that I can update soon. Please wait for me 'til then.

* * *

><p><em>"Tsuna!" Lal, Colonello and Reborn gasped, shock and worry evident on their faces.<em> _Tsuna smiled weakly in response but soon, he fell unconscious._

"Oi, Tsuna, wake up. WAKE UP!" Lal shouted, pleading that his _brother_ would open his eyes.

"We have to get him to a doctor- fast!" Reborn frowned, getting his cellphone and dialing the right numbers as fast as he can.

"Tsuna, you better be alright or else I'll join in with Reborn when he trains you." Colonello said worried and as if to prove he was serious, he had dropped the "kora" in his sentence.

"Shamal, you better hurry the hell up or else." Reborn threatened the person he was conversing with on the phone. He didn't wait for the other person on the phone to answer before hanging up.

"It would be for the best that we get him to his room." Lal informed the two worried boys as she carried Tsuna, being extra careful to make sure she wasn't hurting him. Growls could be heard from Reborn as well as Colonello making Lal roll her eyes at them in exasperation. 'Seriously, even in this situation.' Was her line of thought.

"No time and I have no interest in him… in that way." Lal sighed as she started walking out the door. Reborn merely shrugged at her answer as he followed her towards the exit.

"Oi, don't leave me here! Kora." Colonello grimaced as he saw that he was being left by the two members.

It took a long while before the doctor finally came and in that time, Reborn was waiting for said person to come waltzing into the front door.

"Shamal you're late." Reborn growled, pointing the gun at the man's temple after the other took a step inside the house.

"Reborn, I was in a town miles away from here!" Shamal defended, throwing his hands up to show how annoyed and exasperated he was.

Reborn just kept on glaring at the man but in the end, motioned for him to follow. They travelled in silence but it was broken by the doctor, Shamal.

"The patient better be agirl, Reborn." Shamal muttered but the other heard him loud and clear.

"The patient is a boy and you will treat him." Reborn said and there was something in his voice that almost made Shamal stop. Almost seeing as that if he did, then Reborn might end up putting a bullet in his head with how impatient he was acting.

"Whatever." Shamal glared at Reborn but the curious feeling he had in him was killing him.

**With Tsuna and Lal Mirch**

"Tsuna, whatever happened to you, you're safe now though I can't say the same once you wake up." Lal smirked but it soon faded when she heard the boy whimper.

"Maybe I should help Reborn with your training because you truly are weak-" She paused as she took a good look at the boy in front of him. A sigh left her lips before she continued with what she was saying "-since we are now family I guess I should." The door opened and Reborn along with Shamal entered the room.

"You guys sure took your time." Lal rolled her eyes at them, a somewhat angry expression on her face.

"Not my fault." Reborn gave a quick glare towards Shamal, who, of course, saw the action immediately.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Shamal returned the glare as the feeling of irritation filled him.

"Stop fighting and just treat Tsuna." Lal, fed up with how the two were acting, decided to stop the two from acting childish and instead, focus on the task at hand. Shamal just mumbled to himself and did as he was told. A few minutes passed in silence before it was once again broken by Shamal.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He suddenly shouted out, panic and shock could be heard from his tone of voice.

"Why? Is there something wrong with him?" Reborn asked, slightly worried but masked it with a blank stare.

"Well-" Shamal started to say but stopped himself, unsure on how to break the news to the two.

"Just spit it out already!" Lal demanded the other as she was already anxious to know what was wrong with Tsuna.

"It looks like he's going be out for days or weeks and he doesn't look to good. His body is burnt. It looks as if he was also whipped and cut. It's actually a miracle he's alive!" Shamal stated, a little out of breath.

"So, you're saying he almost died." Reborn didn't have any emotions on his face nor could you hear anything in his voice. He was just there, leaning against the wall while his head wear shadowed his face.

"Exactly." Shamal started to pack up his things but he got out and gave some ointment to Lal who looked at him quizzically.

"What do we do with this, idiot?" Lal shouted out to Shamal since he was already out the door. "Apply it on his bruises and cuts." Shamal replied and there was a loud bang that signified he left. The two looked at the sleeping figure that laid on the bed. No sound was emitted by the two except the constant whimpers of Tsuna. Soon, the door burst open and Colonello entered the room. The two looked at him but soon looked away as if ashamed of something. Curiosity got the best of Colonello so he asked what Shamal told them then an awkward silence was bestowed upon the three until Lal answered.

"He almost died and he won't be waking up any time soon." Once again the room became silent. No one bothered to break it since they were still in shock of the news. They heard someone sniffling outside the door so they took one last look at Tsuna's sleeping face then left. Once they got out the door, the three members of the Acrobaleno looked at the person sniffling only to find out that it was none other than Skull.

"What's with the sniffling over there?" Luce asked worriedly as she appeared out of a corner.

"I heard the news about Tsuna and-" Skull didn't finish his sentence as new tears streamed down his face. They all looked at Skull as if to say "speak" but he simply remained quiet.

"What happened to Tsunayoshi-kun?" Luce asked, worried that his new brother was hurt.

"He's hurt- badly. He won't be waking up any time soon." Reborn explained calmly but it was clear to them the turmoil he was going through at the moment.

"Where is he?" Her eyes widened at the news and as she questioned this, panic was clearly shown in both her eyes and tone. They all silently pointed at Tsuna's room. She ran inside, took a good look at Tsuna and finally, ran quickly to his side, checking for any wounds while doing so. She was shocked as she lifted his shirt up. Just staring at the boy's body was about to make her cry but she stopped herself when she saw that the others also followed her into the room. They were all enraged to see the damage done to Tsuna but their rage dissipated and turned to pity which finally changed to protectiveness.

'How could a person harm this boy?' They all thought but it was all broken off by Luce putting the shirt on Tsuna as it was before.

"What happened to Tsunayoshi-kun/Tsuna?" Fon, Verde and Mammon asked as the last missing members entered the room. Fon and Verde looking like hell passed by them while Mammon was in tip-top condition. It took a few minutes but soon, all of them were filled in on what Tsuna's condition was.

"So, it's my fault." Verde sounded very disappointed and sad.

"On the contrary, Verde, you and Fon seemed to have helped the four year old Tsuna understand things he should learn." Luce smiled at them being the optimist she was.

"Whoever did this to him shall feel the exact same thing Dame-Tsuna is going through right now." Reborn let an evil smirk appear on his lips but the promise seemed empty seeing as the owner was a little bit out of it. The others remained silent but nodded in agreement.

"-But not now since Dame-Tsuna won't really appreciate us doing something that'll hurt anyone." Reborn added, shadowing his face using his fedora to hide his frown and disappointment. None of them spoke, hell, even skull was silent! Soon though, they all left without a word. Reborn, Colonello and Mammon went to Tsuna's room, Fon went out for a walk, Verde went back to his lab, Lal also went to Tsuna's room while Skull helped Luce prepare for dinner. They all did different things like sleeping, walking, cooking, keeping watch and working but they all thought the same thing

_'Why?'_

**In Tsuna's mind**

"Where am I?" Tsuna looked around the place he was located at; an air of confusion seemed to float around him.

"I'm definitely not in my room or …with them so, where am I?" Tsuna asked himself, shuddering at the mere memory of what happened during the short amount of time he spent with the Sawada family.

"You're in a dream, Decimo." An unknown voice informed him which scared the heck out of Tsuna.

"W-who are you?" Tsuna squeaked out, freaking out a bit at the unfamiliar voice.

"I am the Vongola Primo." A man suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna. The man had the same spiked hair style as Tsuna but had golden blond hair instead of Tsuna's brown one. He had blue eyes that seemed to only speak of warmth and protection. He was in a black suit that had a matching black tie as well as a cape that could be seen on his back.

"Vongola Primo?" Tsuna repeated as he looked at blond with a confused expression on his face.

"I am the one who created Vongola and you are my descendant, the next successor of Vongola." Primo explained to the lost looking boy.

"Oh, when can I get back?" Tsuna questioned the other, feeling intimidated as time passed by.

"Back to where your friends are?" Primo smiled at Tsuna who just nodded in response.

"You're already back except that you're unconscious." Primo stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. With the response he got, Tsuna wanted to bang his head on a tree, well; anything would suffice now that he thought about it.

"How long has it been since I was here?" Tsuna tried a different and simpler question seeing as the earlier one he had asked didn't go so well.

"You've been unconscious for quite a while, to be honest. I believe four days have already passed since the predicament that happened to you." Primo looked at him seriously which made Tsuna confused even more. There was something about the man that left a familiar feeling in him but Tsuna swore he had never met this man, ghost, before. He was about to voice out another question when the background around him suddenly grew faint.

"It seems that you're already starting to wake up. With this, I'll be talking my leave. Good bye, Tsunayoshi." Primo gave Tsuna a soft smile that gave Tsuna a small, warm tingling sensation in him. Before Tsuna could even comprehend that feeling, he was already being sucked in and out of consciousness. A fight between the two had occurred but with Tsuna's determination, his eyelids fluttered open but they were quick to close back after he was hit by the morning light of the sun. He groaned at the slight headache forming but that didn't stop him from sitting on his bed. His eyes widened as he scanned his surroundings only to find Luce sleeping peacefully on a chair next to his bed. He smiled to himself and tried to stand up but fell on his butt, making a "_thudding" _sound that echoed in the room to which startled Luce awake. She looked around the room only to find Tsuna on the floor.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, are you alright?" Luce asked as she hurriedly went to side, checking his body for any new injuries as well as checking if the old ones reopened.

"I'm fine, Luce." Tsuna offered her a smile to let her know that he was alright and unhurt. Before Luce could ask anything else, the door burst open and seven people ran in.

"Luce, what happened?" Her very frantic friends asked but were quick to shut up as soon as they saw Tsuna awake. All seven members stared at Tsuna while the latter merely stared back. This pretty much went on for how many minutes but was broken by Luce.

"You must be hungry, Tsunayoshi-kun. I will prepare all of our breakfast so I'll be going now." Luce laughed slightly before she hurriedly left the room. Once she was gone, Reborn asked something Tsuna truly didn't know how to tell them.

"What happened to you, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn interrogated the brunet who simply looked down at his lap, his hands clenching and unclenching as he could literally feel the temperature in the room drop. Tsuna shook his head as if to say no.

"I won't take that for an answer, now, talk." Reborn growled, getting Leon to transform into a gun.

"No." Tsuna finally looked up from his lap and into Reborn's eyes and it was clear that he was holding his ground.

"Talk. Now." Reborn demanded as he pointed Leon in his gun form at Tsuna.

"Aahh…" Tsuna looked troubled now as he clearly did not know if he should tell them or not but his resolve gave in as soon as he heard a _click. _

"Alright, I'll tell you so please put your gun away." Tsuna pouted, not even looking at Reborn anymore. The fedora wearing boy just did as he was told. They all looked at Tsuna, urging him to speak. Ok then, here goes. You see I remember now that their hate for me started when I was around 3 or 4 years old. So, when I suddenly appeared in my room 10 years ago with a loud _crash,_ they went to my younger self's room and when they saw me they kind of…..exploded in anger. I mean, seeing someone who looked exactly alike to their useless son but only older must have been quite a shock." Tsuna gave a humorless laugh as retold the events but, he wasn't finished yet so he continued.

"My father started to beat me up while my mother and big brother simply stood there, doing nothing to stop my father. I would never lay a single finger on them. They are, after all, still my family not to mention, I still love them." Tsuna explained, wincing at the painful memory once again given to him by his old _family. _His bangs shadowed his face, successfully obscuring his face from the others.

"Tsuna/Dame-Tsuna/Tsunayoshi-kun." They muttered sympathetically while looking at Tsuna. The brunet looked up and smiled widely and told them:

"But it's all in the past and what matters the most is that I'm here with you guys, in the present and not in the past." They all remained silent looking at Tsuna who was just smiling like an idiot but soon, they just returned the smile with their own but in Reborn and Colonello's case, the two we're smirking. No one dared to talk and break the silence since all of them were content in the situation given to them. Just when somebody dared to speak, Luce came in and announced breakfast was ready. One by one, they all exited the room except Tsuna who needed help to stand up. He smiled sheepishly at Lal and uttered a "thanks" to her while Lal just slightly smiled at him telling him he was a part of their family now.

'And I can't let those idiots even touch Tsuna one bit because who knows what they'll do to him' Lal thought, sweat dropping. While they ate their meal, Tsuna told them everything about his past. Starting with the introduction of his family down to encountering the Mafioso he met after leaving his _home._ They all listened attentively to him. Everyone was surprised to hear how they abused him and how they ripped him apart mentally and physically. After they finished eating, Tsuna got all the plates and went into the kitchen to wash them but he was quickly stopped by Luce shaking her head.

"You should go to sleep and rest because tomorrow, you will train with all of them." She didn't seem to be happy with that decision though but she knew it was for the best. Before Tsuna was completely ushered out though, Luce gave him a pat on the head.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, remember to be careful." She gave him a friendly, sister and brother hug. Tsuna gave nodded and promised her that he'll try. Luce just smiled and wished him luck and in return, Tsuna thanked her and went to his room to get some sleep, silently praying that he would still be alive the next the day.

**The next day**

"Why the hell am I in the middle of a forest?" Tsuna screamed out as he was totally freaked out to find out that he was in the middle of a forest

"What time is it, anyway." Tsuna yawned as he looks at the slightly brightening sky albeit it was still mostly dark out.

"It's obviously not even five! Just great, what am I going to do now?" Tsuna cried out, pulling on his hair in an act of letting out his frustration. Unknown to him, he was being watched by a creature that was just waiting for a chance to pounce.

~Owari~

* * *

><p>It's not much but I'm seriously hoping that I've improved. Until my next chapter rewrite or hopefully, a new chapter~<p>

Ciao-ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here's another chapter rewrite~ I really don't know why I keep on writing this even though I know no one would give a d—n. (Cursing is bad, sorry) Anyway, enjoy the chapter and if you don't then, that's fine with me. Sorry for my failure as an author.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was currently pacing back and forth, his thoughts were circulating around the possibilities on how he ended up waking in the middle of a forest. He did this for a few seconds before he finally made up his mind. The culprit was obvious. He had no doubt that I was:<p>

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted out I anger and frustration. Once the creature saw this, it finally made its move. It jumped on Tsuna and started clawing at him.

"HEY! Stop it would you?" Tsuna hissed out at the creature that was clawing and biting him but the creature was persistent and later on, it successfully dragged Tsuna to its den. Tsuna grunted in pain but his eyes softened as he saw the contents of the den. There was a bit of light coming into the den and he could see the creature clearly now. It was a beautiful lioness that had somehow made its way to a dead lion and a quivering cub. The lioness wasn't looking too good seeing as that she kept on panting and shaking. The lioness cautiously went near and Tsuna just let himself be dragged to the cub. The bite to his hand, however, resulted into Tsuna crying out pain as well as surprise. The reason behind the painful action was made clear when she put his hand on the cub. A pained as well as scared whimper left the mouth of the cub. Then and there, Tsuna understood what she was telling him. She knew she wouldn't make it and so, she wanted him to take care of her cub. Tsuna looked at the quivering cub and the cub tried to look courageous and unafraid by looking straight at Tsuna. Their stare was broken off by a loud crash though and it turned out to be the lioness. Her strength had begun to fail her whereas even standing seemed to a hard thing to do. The cub hurriedly went to her, lying next to her while Tsuna just watched. Even when the sun began to rise, neither the cub and Tsuna left until the lioness died. Once that happened, the cub whimpered, nudging its mother as if to wake her from her never-ending sleep while Tsuna patted it. Later on, after Tsuna left the den with the cub whom he had named Natsu, he started to wonder how this small family of lions had the intelligence to come and ask for help. It also struck Tsuna on how weird that Natsu wasn't actually a cub but a young adult since he was so small. The mane that was like an orange flame and sharp orange eyes was an obvious give away to his age.

"Looks like I'm going to be killed by Luce and the others huh?" Tsuna sighed, looking at Natsu.

"Gawr!" Natsu looked satisfied standing on Tsuna's shoulder. The brunet just patted Natsu's head and continued to move forward. It was already 7 am, an hour had passed since they left the den where he buried the lion and lioness. Suddenly, something had warned him to duck and as soon as he did, a bullet whizzed past Tsuna.

"HHHIIIEEE!" Tsuna screamed out in alarm.

" Reborn, You went too far…" Fon frowned as he appeared out of the bush that was in front of Tsuna.

"It's his fault." Was Reborn's reply to the martial artist.

"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Fon asked, worry clearly present on his face.

"Yes, I am." Tsuna smiled at Fon and gave him a shaky thumbs up.

"Oi dame-Tsuna, what's up with that thing?" Reborn said, lowering Leon in his gun form and instead, pointed his free hand at Natsu.

"Reborn, he is not a thing. He is a lion." Tsuna stated, patting Natsu on the head to which the latter started purring aloud.

"Then, why is it with you." Reborn could feel his eyes start to twitch at the affection Tsuna was showing the cub.

"I was entrusted by his parent to keep him and take care of him." Tsuna smirked at the irritated look Reborn had on his face but was pleased to see Fon looking at him with pride. Reborn growled in annoyance and said:

"How did the said parent find you, then?"

"I think she dragged me from my room since my room does have a balcony." Tsuna retorted back, his smirk widening. Before Reborn could answer back, Tsuna was shot by a bullet much to the shock of the three and if four if Natsu was included.

Fon and Reborn suddenly saw Red as they saw Tsuna clutch at his wound, wincing in pain as well as letting out a few tears here and there. It didn't take long for Reborn to start shooting at people who we're dressed in black suits while Fon kicked and slammed them down to the ground looking pissed.

"Hn. Looks like these two aren't easy to beat- Kai!" The leader or what looked like the leader called out.

"Yes, boss." A teenager who looked around 20 years old appeared in front of the frowning man. He was dressed in casual but quite flexible attire. He had black hair but the tips of it had a bit of red on it. Grey eyes filled with no emotion other than determination was set into a firm glare.

"Beat them up." The leader smirked at the teen who simply turned around and ran to the occupied boys.

It seemed as if both boys were too busy to notice the teen start to run towards them with the intent to kill. Kai was so close to hitting Reborn when he was a bullet whizzed past him. Shocked, he held a hand on his cheek and held it in front of him, only to find out that blood had oozed out of his cheek.

"What the-?" Kai touched his cheek, wincing at the pain it produced.

"Oi Reborn, watch it, will you?" A man wearing a camouflage bandana smirked, smoke coming out of his gun.

"Whatever, Colonello and you're late." Reborn growled the words out of his mouth, now even more irritated than he was before.

"Looks like you aren't so strong after all." The leader laughed out which made Tsuna stop and think if this male was out of his mind. You do not just laugh at the greatest hitman in the world as well as his comrades and expect to get out alive.

"WHAT?" Reborn roared, losing his cool. Losing was fine but to be called weak… he had enough. Hell once again broke loose courtesy of Reborn. The boy named Kai also did his best to fend himself of against Reborn but what they didn't predict was Tsuna stepping in between them and stopping them. His eyes we're closed so they didn't see his eyes but once he opened them, all of them we're shocked to see-

_~To be continued~_

* * *

><p>So yeah, not the best chapter rewrite but hey, I'm learning? I know, no excuses but at least I'm doing my best? Uh, never mind. See ya next time, guys~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Yo minna~ I am back and lucky for me survived school but anyway please continue to vote. On with the story then…..

* * *

><p>His eyes we're closed so they didn't see Tsuna's eyes but once he opened them all of them we're shocked to see… "Orange eyes…. He finally managed to do it…. to activate Hyper Dying Will Mode." Reborn said, eyes hidden by his fedora.<p>

"Reborn… He is not the true enemy" Tsuna said, pointing his finger at the leader "He is." Tsuna continued.

"If he is then who is he, Tsunayoshi-kun." Fon asked blocking a kick from one of the attackers.

"The boss of….. Cielo famiglia." Tsuna said, getting into a fighting position when the man stood up clapping his hands.

"As expected of Vongola Decimo." He said. "And Reborn, the number one Hitman. He continued. A bullet whizzed past him when he suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the same place Tsuna was on. Everyone was shocked when the boss was punched to a nearby tree.

"Do anything unnecessary and you'll regret it." Tsuna warned. "As if." The man said smirking.

"Would you like to try me?" Tsuna asked a dark and unreadable expression on his face.

"*gulp* 'Wait why am I afraid of him he's only fourteen and I'm twenty-one!' I'm not afraid of you." He said smirking.

"Too bad you said the wrong answer." Tsuna said frowning. When he was about to attack the man, he was stopped by Reborn. Tsuna looked quizzically at him.

"I'll do it for you." Reborn said grinning.

"Why?" Tsuna asked. Reborn whispered the word "Payback" then looked at the man, grinning maniacally.

"Come now Tsuna, you wouldn't want to be near Reborn when he's like that. Kora." Colonello said. Tsuna looked at him, nodded and left but was stopped when he saw the man, kai stand in front of him.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"It was obvious." Tsuna said

"How can I repay you?" He asked again.

"By being free and enjoying your' life" Tsuna answered while kai only nodded.

They heard a scream of terror and both of them looked back, regretting it. Heck even Tsuna (In his HDWM) was scared or worse scarred. The two ran, separated and ran some more.

* * *

><p>At The House that screamed the word <strong>MANSION.<strong>

He was already out of HDWM once he and Kai separated and once he got home, Natsu in his arms, He wasn't prepared for Luce's screams directed at him.

"Tsunayoshi Where were you?" Luce said, worry clearly shown in her eyes.

"Eto…. Gomen Luce it's a long story." Tsuna said grinning sheepishly.

"*sigh* Alright Tsunayoshi-kun. Please do get dress. We are going to Vongola headquarters." Luce said a small smile on her face.

Tsuna left waving goodbye and disappeared into his room. Luce sighed once more when he saw who came in…. And it was a very bloody Reborn.

"And where exactly have you been?" Luce asked her foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"I just had to finish something." He said, passing Luce to get to his room but failed when Luce said something that shook his insides.

"Reborn, tell everyone to take care of Tsuna for me and protect him." was what she said.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you're leaving us?" Reborn said.

"No. I'm not. I'll always be with all of you." She said. Tears present in her eyes. Before Reborn could ask more she left. Reborn just stood there as pale as sheet as he slowly (SLOWLY?) understood what she meant.

'She's not leaving us well she somewhat is but she's gonna die and she knows it.' Reborn thought as he went into his room to think about it more.

* * *

><p>With <strong>Luce<strong>… and Luce's P.O.V

Looks like my time is finally up in this world…. I just hope they take care of Tsunayoshi-kun for me. He is, after all a part of this family of ours. Ara, I'm crying? *Gasp* *Gasp* my heart it's like its being burnt! *pant* *pant* Good bye…. Everyone…. I'll always be with you. My eyes are blurring when suddenly I heard the door open to reveal Tsunayoshi-kun. I smiled gently at him to assure him. His eyes we're wide and I saw him ran to me once I fainted. Then and there I knew I had Died. I opened my eyes to see a blonde person who looked exactly like Tsunayoshi-kun. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

><p>With Tsuna and Tsuna's P.O.V<p>

"Luce!" I shouted as I ran to her corpse that used to be filled with life. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said chanting the words over and over again.

"What's the matter tsu…"Fon didn't get to finish once he saw Luce lying limply on the bed.

"What happened Tsunayoshi-kun?" Fon asked as he went to Luce and me. He comforted me and whispered soothing words.

"I don't know. I truly don't know." I said crying.

"Sshh, It's alright." Fon said looking at Tsuna with tear filled eyes.

The others also ran in to the room. Skull broke into tears. Reborn had a blank face on. Verde and mammon stood shocked not sure on what to do. Colonello let his tears fall while Lal turned around to hide her tears.

We all mourned. We felt broken. We felt lost yet we moved on.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

They all sat down after they buried Luce on her favorite spot and that was the garden. They sat in silence. Some we're still crying while some we're looking down but they all had the same thought. 'Luce.'

"Luce told me to tell you all to protect Tsuna and take care of him for her." Reborn said. This broke Tsuna's heart. To think she was thinking of him when she knows she's going to die. It sounds hilarious. It felt disgusting to him.

"Why would she worry about someone useless like me?" Tsuna asked the others.

"You're not useless Tsuna. Kora. You may be a little bit clumsy but never useless." Colonello said trying to reassure Tsuna.

"Yes I am!" Tsuna shouted out, tears streaming down his face as he dashed out of the house entering the forest with Natsu running after him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun." Luce said with a smile._

"_What is it, Luce-san?" Tsuna asked. Luce giggled._

"_Luce no need for honorifics." Luce said, smile widening. Tsuna nodded also smiling._

"_You know you're not really useless." Luce said. Tsuna's eyes widened._

'_How did she know?' Tsuna asked completely shocked._

_Luce smiled. "It's not that hard you know." _

"_What do you mean?" Tsuna asked._

"_How you act towards us. You always seem sad and lonely." She said._

_Before Tsuna could say anything she continued " People are different. No one is really the same." _

"_I know but." Tsuna said looking down at the grass._

_Luce smiled at him. "Look at that flower over there." _

_Tsuna looked at it. "What does that got to do with anything?" Tsuna asked._

"_It's different isn't it?" Luce asked._

"_Yes." Tsuna answered._

"_We are like flowers. Each one of them that grows is different. We are all unique. We are not perfect." Luce said "We all have purposes."_

_Tsuna smiled at her thanking her over and over again. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Tsuna's P.O.V<p>

'But now she's gone, the person who I considered my real family and the one who cared for me. I loved her so much. She was the best sister I could ever have.'

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Tsuna sat down at the exact same place where he and Luce conversed. There, he felt calm. He felt her presence and he knew he would never be alone. She would be there guarding him and his family which consisted of Reborn, Colonello, Verde, Mammon, Skull, Fon and Lal. He suddenly felt something run down his face. It was his tear. He touched it, it glowed and a box appeared. Natsu jumped into the box. Then and there he understood that Natsu was a weapon, his weapon, his comrade and his friend. He imagined Luce smiling at him and congratulating him. He smiled at the thought when suddenly he heard footsteps and shouting.

* * *

><p>Verde's P.O.V<p>

I was the first one to see Tsunayoshi-kun. I signaled the others to follow me and I went to him. I called his name but something odd happened. I saw Luce smiling at me and showing me her fist of doom. I think she was telling me that if I did anything wrong she would kill me. I smiled back but my tears began falling. I wiped them off and shouted "Tsunayoshi-kun!" over and over again but as soon as I got there he looked at me. I froze in my spot next to him. His face looked red and his eyes were red from crying. He fainted.

* * *

><p>~Owari~<p>

I can't believe Luce died! I felt tears well up on my eyes when I wrote this. I felt so bad! I'm sorry for my grammar. Thanks for all of the reviews and please continue to review and once again don't forget to vote for the pairing! R27C Is also included by the way. It is also one of my favorites. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ciao-ciao~


	8. Chapter 8

Ciaossu minna~ I am just going to remind all of you that I will not be able to update next since it'll be the start of my tests. Please review and continue to vote either from my poll on who should Tsuna end up with or through reviews. On with the story then…

* * *

><p>His face looked red and his eyes were red from crying. He fainted.<p>

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Verde, shocked and terrified, picked up Tsuna and ran to the others being extra careful.

"Verde, what the hell happened to Tsuna? Kora." Colonello asked looking at Tsuna.

"How the hell should I know!" Verde said.

"You're the scientist!" They all shouted.

"I may be a scientist but I am no doctor!" Verde shouted out.

"Guys, can we get Tsunayoshi-kun back to the house?" Fon said. They all grumbled but nodded anyway.

* * *

><p>At the Mans…I mean House…<p>

"I'll do my best…" Verde said as he went in Tsuna's room. They all started to get worried when Verde went out of the room pale.

"He only has a fever." Verde said while the others sighed in relief.

"The only problem is, his temperature is 74 degrees." Verde said, the others' looks of relied turned into horror though you can't really see it clearly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" They all shouted as they ran in to Tsuna's room, looking at Tsuna who was breathing heavily.

"How many days is this going to last?" Reborn said surprisingly calm.

"I don't know." Verde said.

* * *

><p>In Tsuna's dream<p>

"Oh, it looks like I'm back here again." Tsuna said as he looked around.

"What is a trash like you doing here?" A man said.

"Who…who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm the one interrogating here! Now, speak up trash." The man said.

"Hai, gomen. I am Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said as he bowed down.

"Last name?" the man said when suddenly someone appeared.

"Stop the interrogation secondo. Can't you see you're scaring him?" Primo said.

"Che, whatever." Secondo said.

"I am sorry decimo for his behavior." Primo said looking at Tsuna.

"I uhm… it's alright?" Ttsuna said.

"So this weakling here is decimo? Pft… AHAHAHAHA!" Secondo said as he burst into laughter. Tsuna's eyes we're shadowed by his bangs as he clenched his fists.

"I don't think that's a good idea, secondo" Primo said in a warning tone.

"Why he's just a weak..." Secondo didn't get to finish as he suddenly blocked a punch from Tsuna.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, TRASH!" Secondo roared out.

"I told you so." Primo mumbled.

"That was for the insults." Tsuna said calmly.

"You're not really this uhm… tense, decimo." Primo said.

"It's just that… one of my friends that I consider as my family died and I guess you could say I feel guilty." Tsuna said.

"Why in the world would you feel guilty, trash?" Secondo asked.

"Before she was about to die, she didn't care for herself but about me." Tsuna said.

"Decimo, that's a normal thing to do. Before a person dies, he or she would think about their loved ones." Primo told him.

"So, it's not my fault?" Tsuna asked.

"You idiotic trash, of course it's not your' fault." Secondo said also trying to re assure him.

"Thanks?" Tsuna said.

"No problem, decimo/trash." The two said simultaneously.

"So… we, the bosses of Vongola have seen your' past…" Primo started to say but stopped as he looked at Tsuna's expression and it was sorrowful."

"You should have done something, trash!" Secondo shouted out.

"What could I do? I still love them and I didn't want to hurt them!" Tsuna said also shouting it out.

"Secondo and decimo, that is enough." Primo said looking at the two. The two just muttered.

"So… shall we talk about your' past or are you just going to keep it there, deep inside your heart, decimo." Primo said.

"*sigh* I'll… I guess I'll talk." Tsuna said.

* * *

><p>With Reborn, Verde and the others<p>

All of them we're busy. Reborn was looking after Tsuna, Verde was trying to make the right medicine for Tsuna, Fon was getting water and cloths for Tsuna and finally Skull, Colonello and Lal were trying to make food for all of them.

"Good, his temperature's going down." Reborn said relaxing a bit. Just then, Verde went in.

"I finally made the right medicine!" Verde said.

"Finally?" Reborn said, looking at him questioningly.

"The other medicines I made are real but not quite the right one for Tsunayoshi-kun's case." Verde said as he went near Tsuna and letting him drink the medicine.

"Now what?" Reborn asked.

"We wait." Verde said.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's dream<p>

"I see…" Primo said.

"…" Secondo was left speechless for once.

"I deem you worthy, decimo." Primo said, nodding at Tsuna and smiling softly.

"I guess… I also deem you worthy….. tra… decimo." Secondo said as the two started to disappear.

"Thank you!" Tsuna said also smiling at the two before they truly disappeared.

"Good luck, Tsunayoshi-kun~" A female voice said as Tsuna started to disappear.

"Luce, thank you!" Tsuna screamed out as Luce suddenly appeared.

"Take care, Tsunayoshi-kun!" She said as Tsuna disappeared.

* * *

><p>With Tsuna in the real world<p>

Once Tsuna woke up, he felt dizzy. He looked at his clock to see it was 10 pm in the evening.

'I slept that long?' Tsuna thought, shocked.

He scanned the room to find it was occupied by all of his family/friends. Reborn was at the chair beside his bed, Verde was on a chair he thought he had brought, Fon was sitting on the floor but was fast asleep, Colonello was on the couch, Lal was on the farthest corner and skull was sitting next to his bed, his head on the mattress.

'I wonder why they're here?' Tsuna thought as he sneaked his way to the door in search for food but… failed when all eyes we're opened.

"Tsuna!" Skull said as he jumped on him.

"Agh! Skull, can't breathe." Tsuna said as he was nearly squished to death by skull.

"Sorry." Skull said as he got off.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." Reborn said.

"Hey, what do you mean sleeping beauty?" Tsuna said.

"Anyway let's discuss about the meeting/party the Vongola held." Reborn said.

"You mean the one that Luce told us about?" Tsuna said.

"Yes. Vongola nono told me that you are the true candidate as Vongola decimo." Reborn said.

"I know." Tsuna said.

"You know!" All of them shouted out.

"*nods* I've been having dreams about Vongola primo and while I was unconscious both Vongola primo and secondo." Tsuna said.

"What did you tell them?" Surprisingly, Skull asked him.

"Everything." Tsuna said as the others looked at him.

"I see." They said.

"Luce was also in my dream." Tsuna said, this got all of their attention.

"What did she say?" Lal asked.

"Good luck and take care." Tsuna said.

"Then, we'll just have to help you with that by training with all of us. Kora." Colonello said as they all grinned.

"HHIIEE?" Tsuna screamed out.

* * *

><p>-Owari-<p>

See you the next Friday minna or the week after or the next or the next week and so on and so forth. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till the next update. Ciao-ciao and don't forget to review and vote for the definite pairing.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Good news I might be able to update once a week but only on Fridays or Saturdays so I'm sorry. Thanks for everything.

Tsuna: Why am I now being paired up with the arcobalenos?

Me: Because I like them.

Tsuna: But still…

Me: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Tsuna: *sigh* Story starts now….

* * *

><p>Tsuna was currently defending himself from the attacks of…. Surprisingly fon.<p>

"Fon, stop going easy on him! Kora." Colonello shouted out so that Fon and Tsuna could hear. Fon only smiled and his speed picked up.

"Ouch!" Tsuna screamed out as he hit a tree. He wasn't allowed to use the HDWM so he was a bit weak.

"You can do better than that, Tsunayoshi-kun. I know you're hiding something." Fon said. This seemed to intrigue all of them who were currently watching the two as they battled.

"I…. It's not that strong." Tsuna said.

"It's fine. Show us what you can really do." Fon said as he ran to Tsuna. Tsuna suddenly disappeared and once fon saw where tsuna was at it was too late…. He was punched to a tree.

"That has got to hurt." Skull said.

"Who knew Tsunayoshi-kun is that strong." Verde said as he wrote it down on his notebook.

"I'm sorry fon!" Tsuna said as he helped Fon up.

"No it's fine… I did tell you to give it your all and show us what you can really do." Fon said flashing a smile.

'That's the same stance on how he punched the tree but this time he jumped on the branch then appeared above fon so that he could punch him…. Clever." Reborn thought.

"Alright that's enough for today." Verde said as he checked something on his notebook.

"*sigh* I'm so tir-ed." Tsuna said as he collapsed and landed on Colonello's arms.

"*sigh* I guess he still needs to be taught more." Reborn said.

"About what?" They all asked.

"To not trust any of us when he's sleeping." Reborn said.

"Hmmm…. If we taught him that then he wouldn't let us see his cute sleeping face. Kora." Colonello said. Verde and fon nodded while skull and Lal mumbled the word "perverts."

"How about me or Skull carry him since all of you are a bunch of perverts." Lal said.

"Hmmm… no, I'm good. Kora." Colonello said.

"So why do you get to carry him?" Reborn asked, pissed off.

"Because I was the one who caught him. Kora!" Colonello said.

"Your' point?" Reborn asked.

"I.." Colonello didn't get to finish his sentence when Lal butted in.

"Can we all just go?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda sore." Fon said.

"Yes. We can." Reborn said as he started to walk away.

"Hey, don't leave us!" Skull shouted out.

"Leave him be. We can get ourselves home in no time." Verde said as he pulled out a map.

"You have a map why?" Skull asked.

"To mark the places to where we should and should not go to." Verde replied.

"Anyway… where should we go then?" Lal asked.

"Hhhmmmm…. We go forward." Verde said.

* * *

><p>70 steps forward later…<p>

"Now where?" Fon asked.

"Right." Verde said as he faced the right.

* * *

><p>100 steps to the right later.<p>

"Nnnn.." Tsuna moaned out as he started to wake up.

"Oh… looks like Tsuna's awake. Kora!" Colonello said as he set Tsuna down on the ground.

"Where are we?" Tsuna asked.

"In the middle of a forest." Skull said.

"What? WHY?" Tsuna shouted out.

"Reborn left us and luckily Verde had a map so here we are now." Lal said.

"But we are going the wrong way," Tsuna said.

"WHAT?" The others shouted out.

"This is where I met Natsu so we should go right not left." Tsuna pointed out.

"I'm wrong… but how?" Verde said.

"The map's upside down." Tsuna, once again pointed out.

"He's right." Fon and Skull said.

"Now let's go." Tsuna said as Lal, Colonello and Verde remained silent while the other two just smiled.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later…<p>

"There we go… we're finally back." Tsuna said sighing in relief as he ran inside.

"…." The others just remained silent.

*Bang* a shot rang out the entire house…. Tsuna who dodged the bullet in time hit a vase.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn shouted out as Reborn ran into the room.

"Reborn… who is this guy?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know." Reborn replied.

"Tsuna/Tsunayoshi-kun!" The others called out as they rushed in the room.

"Welcome back minna-san but I'm afraid I have to say good bye to all of you." The man said as he pulled out a revolver.

"Bad idea." Reborn muttered as a green gun suddenly appeared.

"Oh, looks like the number one hitman has revealed himself." The man said smirking.

"Reborn, don't kill him…. yet." Colonello said.

"Fine, whatever." Reborn said as he shout the gun out of the mans' hand.

"Shit!" The man said as he tried to reach for the gun but failed as the gun was shot so that he couldn't reach it.

"Now, surrender." Reborn said.

"Never." The man responded.

"Oh, looks like we have a tough one here." Reborn said as he positioned his gun.

"*gulp* Alright I'll tell you anything!" The man whimpered out.

"Why are you here and what famiglia are you from?" Reborn demanded. The others just looked at the man with… a glare except Tsuna who pitied him.

"I am from the Bovino famiglia and I am here to assassinate the Vongola Decimo!" The man said.

"Why?" Reborn said as he pressed the gun much harder than before.

"That is all that I can tell you." The man said honesty clearly seen from his eyes and voice.

"Then, good bye." Reborn said as he pulled the trigger, killing the man in response.

"*sigh* That has got to hurt." Tsuna said.

"Now then, Tsunayoshi-kun let's pay this Bovino boss a visit shall we? Fon said, successfully hiding his pissed of face with a smile. The others grinned while Tsuna just sighed. This was going to be hell for the Bovino boss.

* * *

><p>=_= Owari=_=<p>

Me: Thanks for the reviews everyone

Verde: Why didn't I notice the map was upside down, hm?

Me: Because Verde, It's more interesting that way.

Reborn: So, do I get to be the final pairing of Dame-Tsuna?

Me: Not sure but you clearly are winning.

Tsuna: Why do people like pairing me up with guys?

Me: It's because you're the most huggable and loveable uke in KHR!

Tsuna: *sigh* Please remember to vote for the final pairing and please review.

Me: Thanks for reading my stories minna~ Good bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Minna-san I am back!

Tsuna: Good for you and does this mean we'll kill the Bovino boss?

Me: Maybe…. *grins evilly*.

Tsuna: Do you hate him?

Me: Let's see… telling Lambo to kill Reborn so that he can be the boss is one of the reasons I hate him and well…. He's just mean for giving false hopes for a 5 year old to kill a 20 year old and above person that's just stuck in an infant form.

Tsuna: So, is that a yes?

Me: … *looks ashamed*

Tsuna: ... She does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Me: Story will now start…

They were currently outside the Bovino headquarters which was located at the edge of town. The place was poorly guarded by guards but was highly equipped.

"Look Dame-tsuna, it's very easy to break into the place just remember to not stop on wires, not to fall down, not to sneeze.." and Reborn went on and on until he was finally over.

"Alright everyone here's the plan… Tsuna and reborn will be the last to go in and should be the first one to get to the boss's chamber. Me and Colonello will be the first one to go in then, Verde will stay behind along with Skull while Fon will also distract the guards after me and Colonello… Got it?" Lal said explaining every bit of it clearly.

"Hai." They all answered. Lal and Colonello were the first to break through and when they heard screaming Fon ran into the back of the mansion. Then when the time was right the two, Reborn and Tsuna went in.

"Alright Dame-Tsuna here's what the others and I planned… we'll kill him." Reborn said as he stopped running and faced a door that was clearly the room for the boss.

"But… if we do kill him won't we… commit a crime?" Asked Tsuna.

"The mafia already is a crime and you know it and he was the one who started the whole thing, baka." Reborn said.

"*sigh* Do we really have to kill him?" Tsuna asked.

"He's after your' head." Reborn stated.

"But!" Tsuna wanted to continue arguing but Reborn cut him off when he looked at Tsuna that clearly said *Defy then die." Tsuna just sighed.

"Good." Reborn said as he knocked the door down.

"My, my look what we have here, the hitman Reborn and vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The Bovino boss said.

"Why are you after his *points at Tsuna* head?" Reborn demanded.

"And you ask why when you already said the reason why." The boss said.

"Let me guess you don't deem me worthy to become Decimo." Tsuna said.

"Correct." The boss said as he started to move his hands around the desk clearly in search for something.

"Make a wrong move, you'll die." Reborn said as he pointed Leon gun at the boss.

"Oh don't worry about me its him you should be worried about." The boss said as Tsuna suddenly moved to the side where his place was destroyed.

"The hell?" Tsuna said as he looked at his place where he stepped aside from.

"Yare, yare so boss you want me to kill these two?" A boy that looked a year younger than Tsuna, who was wearing baggy old clothes asked.

"What do you think, IDIOT?" The man screamed out.

"Yare, yare how troublesome." The boy said as he lunged at Tsuna who merely sidestepped.

"This *points at the boy* is our opponent?" Reborn said looking at the boy. Tsuna who was clearly winning stopped attacking when he saw the boy was hurt.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked as he suddenly appeared in front of the boy.

"Why are you so nice to me?" The boy asked.

"We're all the same here yet not at the same time." Tsuna said smiling. Reborn who let his guard down didn't see the bullet headed to Tsuna and the boy but the boy did.

"Watch out!" The boy said as he tackled Tsuna to the floor, missing the bullet that was headed to their direction.

"Arigatou." Tsuna said, thankful that he, the boy saved him in spite that he was the enemy.

"What are you doing you fool! You just saved the enemy!" The boss said infuriated at the boy.

"He has done nothing to you yet you harm him. He gave me a chance when you didn't. You killed my mother, your wife." The boy said as Tsuna and Reborn just watched the whole scene take place.

"This is preposterous. You are my son so therefore you will obey me!" The roared out.

"Never." The boy said.

"Then die." The boss said as he got a black bazooka aiming for Reborn first. Reborn, who had Leon change into his own bazooka that was twice as big as the man's bazooka shot and so did the boss.

A _boom_ was heard throughout the mansion and a slight shake of the ground made them all aware of what was happening. Smoke filled in the room and 3 were coughing. When the smoke cleared they saw who lost.

"REBORN!" Tsuna screamed out.

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said

"You didn't have to be that harsh on the man you know." Tsuna said looking at the man that looked terrifyingly black with blood around him.

"Thank you." The boy rom earlier said.

"Eh, why?' Tsuna asked.

"11 years he's been torturing me." The boy blurted out.

"You know, we've gone through the same thing." Tsuna said.

"What are you going to do now, brat?" Reborn said.

"I don't know." The boy said.

"Then you can come with us." Tsuna suggested a smile on his face.

"Really?" The boy said clearly happy.

"Yeah. I'm Tsuna and that's Reborn." Tsuna said.

"I am Lambo." The boy said now known as Lambo.

"*sigh* If you two idiots are done, let's go down now shall we? I'm hungry." Reborn said as he walked ahead while the two just smiled like the idiots they were.

At an unknown headquarters

"So the trash failed, keh?" A man with a scarred face said, drinking his wine. (Totally obvious.)

"VOOIIII! There's just no more good fighters now a days… VOOOIIII! What the hell did you do that for?" The man who had long silver hair said as he kept on waving his sword when an empty bottle of wine was thrown at him.

"Ushishi, the prince wants to see the said to be Decimo, here." Another male, this time with blonde hair said.

"Boss…. I'll get him here for sure dead or alive." A man with spiky hair said.

"A trash like him can't stand against us." The man with the scarred face said as he slowly stood up.

"They say he's really cute and even the arcobaleno group, known to be the strongest group fell in love with him." A man that totally looked and seemed gay said.

"… So my group fell in love with the soon to be Vongola Decimo when I was away… that just sucks." A boy in a cloak said that looked about the same age as the other arcobalenos.

"You've met him?" They all said out loud.

"I'm part of the group too, idiots" The boy now known as mammon said.

"Voi! I say we test Vongola Decimo more, shall we?" The long haired dude said. They all just smirked except the man with the scarred face since he just looked out of the large window.

~~Owari~~

Reborn: The mystery men are obviously the…

Me: Reborn don't tell!

Tsuna: It's quite obvious.

Me: Anyway if you know them which is pretty obvious, they are all 16 years old except Mammon and the blonde boy while Lambo is 11.

Tsuna: Please review.

Me: Thank you all for patiently waiting for this new chapter.

Reborn: Ciao-ciao~

Me: My fanfic name will be neko….. Bye everyone! *waves good bye*


	11. Chapter 11

Neko: So… yeah… uhm… Hi everyone!

Tsuna: This is another chapter for Tsuna's life…

Neko: Hope you enjoy!

Tsuna: She does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Neko: Story starts…. Now

* * *

><p>A few days have gone by and Lambo is also being trained albeit less harshly. Tsuna complained that he should also get training less harsh and traumatizing.<p>

"No." Reborn answered.

"Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun but I have to agree with Reborn." Fon said, smiling a small smile that offered Tsuna sympathy.

"No way in hell. Kora!" Colonello said frowning.

"I'll have to say no." Verde said.

"Sorry Tsuna but it's a no." Skull said looking very sad that he had to say no to his brotherly figure.

"No." Lal said and Tsuna knew he lost since not only did they all say no but he knew that when Lal said no she meant it since she was very close with him and doesn't really say no to him much.

"*sigh* Whatever." Tsuna said as he walked to the door so that he can at least get some fresh air.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lal said.

"Outside." Tsuna answered.

"Yeah, uhm about that Tsuna… we kinda can't let you out without any of us by your side. Kora." Colonello said.

"What? Why?" Tsuna said completely shocked.

"You're now the true candidate to being Vongola Decimo and well… since the Vongola famiglia is very influential, those who are in the mafia like the Bovino boss would not hesitate to kill you." Fon said.

"This is outrageous!" Tsuna shouted out making the others frown.

"Look, dame-Tsuna this is for your own safety." Reborn said.

"So you'd do anything so that I' safe as to go so far as to take away my freedom?" Tsuna said, irritated.

"We're not telling you that you can't go out but we're telling you that you can't go out without one of us." Lal said.

"I like being by myself since that was how I was raised, left out on about everything!" Tsuna shouted out, tears threatening to fall.

"Tsuna, we just don't want you to get hurt. Kora." Colonello said.

"But we can't stop the fact that I'll get hurt even if you're all fighting but most of all you're hurting me by hurting yourselves!" Tsuna said, tears streaming down his face.

"…" They all remained quiet at what Tsuna said

"I'm sorry." Tsuna said, feeling bad since he was too nice for his own good but he didn't give the others a chance to say anything when he left, headed to his room.

"*sigh* This is too troublesome…" they all said, some sighing while some frowning whilst the thoughts they were thinking, they were actually feeling guilty.

* * *

><p>With Tsuna<p>

Tsuna was currently lying on his bed, reading a book about lions.

"Gawr!" Natsu yawned out.

"Morning, Natsu." Tsuna said as he closed the book, not knowing that he was being watched.

"Gawr!" Natsu growled out as he looked outside the balcony.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Tsuna asked as he also looked outside the window.

"GAWR!" Natsu once again growled out as he ran to the balcony and went out.

"NATSU!" Tsuna shouted out as he ran after Natsu.

'This is Vongola Decimo?' The people watching Tsuna said, watching Tsuna's futile attempt to catch Natsu. After a few minutes they had enough of watching the brunette and jumped off of the trees they were occupying.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"We are here to test your skills, Vongola Decimo." The man with a nasty scar on his face said.

"VVOOIII! Hope your stronger than your looks, kid. You are after all facing dangerous opponents." A man with long silver hair said, smirking smugly.

" Ushishishi, you totally look weak." A man with blonde hair said, grinning widely.

"You know, there's a saying that says that you should not judge a book by its cover." Tsuna said, completely calm.

"Yo, Tsunayoshi." Mammon said as he floated forward.

"Mammon, I believe this is your' other group?" Tsuna said looking at each member, analyzing them carefully and thoroughly.

"If you're done scanning us, Tsunayoshi I believe it's time you choose an opponent to fight." Mammon said.

"Fight?" Tsuna asked making the others sweatdrop.

"Yes you piece of TRASH! Fight because that's what we're here for." The man that had a scar on his face said.

"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves before we fight?" Tsuna asked.

"Xanxus, don't forget it trash." The man that had a scar, now known as Xanxus said.

"VOI! The name's Squalo, you stupid airhead." The man with long silver hair, now introduced as Squalo said.

"Ushishishi~ Belphegor, Prince Belphegor for you though." The blonde hair, now clearly known as belphegor said.

"Tch. Leviathan but Levi for short." A man that had spiky hair said.

"Lussuria~" A man that had brown hair with a side of green hair.

"I think you know me since Mammon here, already mentioned my name." Tsuna said.

"Then, let's start." A boy with a frog hat suddenly appeared.

"Who might this be?" Tsuna asked.

"The name's Fran. Now then, choose your opponent." The boy said.

"I pick…. Xanxus-san." Tsuna said, smiling while the others gaped at him.

"VOI! Are you nuts?" Squalo shouted.

"No, not resally." Tsuna replied.

"Then why did you pick him?" Belphegor asked, bemused.

"Hmm… It's because he reminds me of someone." Tsuna said grinning, a person flashed in his mind.

"Then… let the battle begin." Fran said, amused.

"Tch. Like a trash like you can beat me." Xanxus said while Tsuna just grinned.

Xanxus got his guns and Xanxus stopped, he took the liberty to attack him. Tsuna kicked the two guns out of Xanxus' grip and kicked them again so that it would be out of reach.

"tch." Xanxus just snorted and suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the spot of Tsuna where he thought Tsuna was but saw that Tsuna was not there. He surely did not expect that an orange blur scratch him and bite him. Xanxus did his best to shake the thing off and succeeded after a few tries.

"Where are looking." Tsuna suddenly appeared as he kicked Xanxus on the back. Natsu, the orange blur that had attacked Xanxus suddenly went to Tsuna.

"You'll pay for that Trash!" Xanxus said and luckily for him his guns were right next to him so he got it and aimed it at Tsuna.

"Oh no, BOSS, WE"RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!" Mammon shouted out but his words only fell on deaf ears.

"MARTELLO DI FIAMMA!/ NATSU, MODO DIFESA: MANTELLO DI VONGOLA PRIMO!" Both Xanxus and Tsuna screamed out as a strong burst of flame was sent to Tsuna's direction.

"Oh shit." They all cursed as the place they were at was smoking… badly. Soon the arcobaleno group hurried outside to where they were.

"Mammon, tell us why is the place smoking?" Fon asked his smile and eyes twitching.

"Ah well…" Mammon started to say when they heard a cough.

"Oh, looks like both of them are alive." Levi said.

"Voi! Quick find them!" Squalo shouted as the others just obeyed with an "ushishishi" from Belphegor.

"Sheesh, I never thought you could do that Natsu. Good thing it suddenly popped up in my mind or else we could have died… speaking of dying, XANXUS-SAN!" Tsuna shouted out as he searched for Xanxus.

"Shut up trash, I'm fine." Xanxus said as he stood up, dusting himself in the process.

"That's a relief." Tsuna said, sighing.

"You're one weird trash." Xanxus said.

"Thanks?" Tsuna said.

"Now let's go back to those annoying trashes." Xanxus said as Tsuna trailed after him.

"You what?" Lal shouted.

"They just wanted to test him out." Mammon reasoned.

"he fought with Xanxus! Kora." Colonello said.

"The place is smoking!" Skull added.

"He still needs more training." Reborn stated.

"How loud can they get!" Xanxus said to tsuna, annoyed at how noisy the arcobaleno group could get while Tsuna just laughed un easily a d sweat dropped.

"Oi, trashes! Shut the hell up." Xanxus said as he emerged from the disappearing smoke.

"Where's Tsuna/Dame-Tsuna/Tsunayoshi-kun?" They all asked.

"Relax guys. I'm right here." Tsuna said as he also emerged from the smoke though his hair was more ruffled than usual and he had a cut that stopped bleeding but at least he was fine.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, are you alright?" Fon asked.

"Hai." Tsuna answered.

"Why'd you disobey us Tsuna? Kora." Colonello asked.

"Well… uhm.. it's just that Natsu sensed them and started to growl and later on jumped out so I followed him." Tsuna said looking ashamed.

"No need to be ashamed Tsunayoshi. You are human after all and humans are never perfect." Verde simply stated.

"Oh looks like Boss got defeated by Tsuna here." Fran said his voice as usual, monotonous.

"What was that TRASH?" Xanxus said becoming more and more irritated.

"Uhm… It was actually a tie Fran-san." Tsuna said.

"That's even worse." Fran said, resisting the urge to smirk once he saw his boss's hand twitch.

"Now, now Xanxus-san, calm down." Tsuna said.

"Tch." Xanxus grunted and left with the others except Mammon.

"I swear one day I might just kill you all." Xanxus murmured.

"What was that, boss?" Bel said.

"Tch." Xanxus just started walking again.

"Ushishishi." Be laughed out his creepy yet cool laugh.

Back to Tsuna and the group

* * *

><p>"So, what happened while I was away?" Mammon asked.<p>

"Luce…. She died…" Fon said as they walked in silence.

"So… where'd you burry her?" Mammon asked.

"The garden" They all muttered.

"Ohh… what else?" Mammon asked.

"There's an addition to Tsuna's famiglia." Lal said.

"Who?" Mammon asked.

"Lambo." Tsuna answered.

"You mean the Bovino kid?" Mammon said shocked.

"Yeah." They all muttered.

"You guys do know that the Bovino boss was ordered to kill you right?" Mammon said.

"No." tsuna answered.

"We ordered him to kill you…" Mammon said as they all stopped walking and looked at him.

"They wanted to test you out so… they hired the Bovino boss." Mammon said.

"So, they only wanted to test me?" Tsuna asked tilting his head cutely making the others blush at his adorableness.

"Yeah." Mammon said as they resumed walking. The others were thinking on ways to make sure Tsuna's alright and fine while not taking away his freedom and Tsuna and Mammon just thought on random things.

* * *

><p>-_-Owari-_-<p>

Neko: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Tsuna: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Reborn: Dame-tsuna, Dame-Neko if you're not gonna eat your' dinner I'll eat it. *walks out of room.*

Neko: Reborn wait! Uhm… yeah already 8 pm and I got school tomorrow so… please review and pick the final pairing though I think it's Reborn who'll win but anyway…

Tsuna: Bye everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

Neko: Nya~ I am back.

Tsuna: Well…. Anyway, the voting is almost coming to a close so please remember to vote.

Reborn: If you know what's good for you, vote for me.

Neko; Reborn, stop threatening them! Sorry but um… here's chapter 12!

Tsuna: She does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… *sobs*

* * *

><p>"HHIIEE!" A girly scream was heard throughout the entire forest.<p>

"Tsuna, you're too slow! Kora." Colonello said as he shot another bullet at Tsuna.

"It's not my fault!" Tsuna screamed out as he ducked when a bullet was sent to his direction.

"Tsuna-nii, you can do it!" Lambo said as he looked at the two.

"Tsuna, kick his ass. (beat him up) Lal said.

"You better not lose, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Good luck, Tsunayoshi-kun." Fon shouted out as he watched the battle unfold.

"*sigh* I wonder how he even survives this." Mammon murmured so that no one could hear him.

"Tsuna, give it your all!" Skull shouted out.

"Hear that, Tsuna? You better give it your all. Kora!" Colonello said as he blocked a punch that was sent by Tsuna.

"Can I go into my hyper dying will mode?" Tsuna asked. The others started to think and later on nodded. Tsuna got a blue container that was given to him by Reborn and ate two pills.

"I'm ready." Tsuna said.

"I already am. Kora." Colonello said as he positioned his gun, aiming for Tsuna.

"Round two will now begin!" Skull shouted out and with that, Natsu suddenly appeared.

"Natsu, Modo Difesa, Mantello di Vongola Primo/Maximum Burst!" The two said as Natsu and Colonello's rifle glowed. Tsuna took it head on to the others surprise.

"Oi, that's reckless! Kora." Colonello said. A _boom_ was heard and they all got worried. Seconds past and they still could not see Tsuna.

"Natsu, Modo Atacco, Mitena di Vongola Primo." Tsuna said as he suddenly attacked Colonello.

'Shit!' Colonello thought as he tried to jump out of the way but was hit and was sent to a tree, making the tree collapse or fall down.

"Colonello, I'm so sorry!" Tsuna said as he got out of HDWM and ran to Colonello, bowing over and over again and telling him how sorry he was.

"Hey, hey now don't act like that. It's training and one of us is bound to get hurt. Kora." Colonello said as he patted Tsuna on the head.

"Ah… it's just that… I didn't know it would end up that harsh." Tsuna whispered so that only Colonello could hear.

"Hahaha, but you've got to admit that was one hell of an attack." Colonello said as Tsuna blushed though it was only a little bit it was still visible.

"Now then, Reborn it's your turn." Lal said .

"Well then Dame-Tsuna, hope you know that if you won't give it your' all then probably you'll be seriously injured or scarred for life." Reborn said smirking as he saw a shiver run down Tsuna's spine.

"Um…. Right then, Let the battle begin!" Skull announced as once again another fight happened.

Tsuna was not allowed to use his HDWM on round one but he was able to use it on round two. Tsuna ran to Reborn as he dodged some of Reborn's bullets. Reborn, who already expected this, kept shooting, already having a plan.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you keep rushing on without a plan then you're an idiot." Reborn said as he caught Tsuna's punch and threw him to a tree.

"Itte…" Tsuna said as he rubbed his arm that was hit.

"Reborn is cruel as always…" They all muttered.

"Thank you. Now Dame-Tsuna, you have to think of a plan and not just rush into things and if you don't you're done for." Reborn stated.

"…" Tsuna was silent but got up. "I understand."

"?" They all looked questioningly at Tsuna. Tsuna suddenly ran to Reborn with inhumane speed. Reborn smirked.

'He's finally showing us how strong he can really be.' Reborn thought as he dodged a kick that could have broken his ribs.

"Tsuna?" A voice asked as Tsuna stiffened and the others narrowing their eyes even Lambo and Skull narrowed their eyes.

"It is you!" A boy, the same age as Tsuna appeared out of a bush. He had a swallow and an Akita dog.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked as he looked at the boy.

"Yeah, that's right." The boy said.

"Tsuna, why do you know this guy?" Lal asked.

"He's from my former school." Tsuna said.

"He's an assassin, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn noticing the sword Yamamoto was hiding.

"You are?" Tsuna asked.

"Well actually, I am in the mafia but I'm not here to assassinate you." Yamamoto said as he smiled.

"I never knew you were in the mafia, yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"I also never knew you were in it too." Yamamoto smile never leaving his face.

"How's your' dad?" Tsuna asked.

"He… was killed." Yamamoto said his smile turned into a frown.

"You mean Tsuyoshi Yamamoto is dead?" Reborn asked as his eyes were hidden by his fedora.

"Yeah…. He was killed by an unknown famiglia." Yamamoto said as his frown deepened.

"So, why are you here? Kora." Colonello asked.

"I'm here to find Vongola Decimo so that I can be a part of his familiglia." Yamamoto said but he looked somewhat unhappy.

"Why Vongola Decimo?" Tsuna asked.

"They say he's my age and I wanted to be with someone who's my age and I kinda hope he would be." Yamamoto said, his smile returning.

"I guess you really did learn." Tsuna said as the others looked at him in confusion, Yamamoto's smile widened.

"Of course, since do I have a wonderfully nice best friend." Yamamoto said smiling.

"Yamamoto-san, I accept you as one of my famiglia." Tsuna said smiling.

"Huh?" Yamamoto said, confusion clearly seen on his face.

"I am the soon to be Vongola Decimo." Tsuna said.

"Then I am eternally grateful to you, Vongola Decimo." Yamamoto said as he kneeled down and kissed Tsuna's hand.

"Alright, break it up you too. It's getting late so we need to head back." Lal said. Tsuna just smiled while the others realized that Yamamoto had a small blush on his face which clearly shown that they had new competition.

* * *

><p>~Owari~<p>

Neko: Finally finished~

Reborn: Finally.

Neko: Hey! I was busy the entire week!

Tsuna: Thanks for reading and for the reviews.

Neko: Please vote for the final pairing and I'll try to update as soon as our exams are finished.

Reborn: Ciao-ciao~


	13. Chapter 13

Neko: I just realized, since I am about to graduate we have tests earlier than others so now, we have our periodical tests and then NAT!

Reborn: Which means she'll be studying.

Tsuna: Though she thinks it'll only last the whole week except NAT but anyway…

Neko: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. On with the story…

* * *

><p>"Ahaha, why are you pointing your weapons at me?" Yamamoto asked sweatdropping.<p>

"Do you or do you not pledge your alliance with the Vongola Decimo?" Reborn demanded.

"I do." Yamamoto said his eyes turning serious.

"If you will break this, you shall die like all the traitors. Do you accept? Kora." Colonello asked.

"I do accept this." Yamamoto said.

"If you harm Tsuna in any way, even not as Vongola Decimo but as him only, you shall perish. Do you accept?" Skull asked.

"I accept." Yamamoto said.

"If you swear your alliance with other famiglias, you shall be tortured then killed. Do you accept this?" Fon asked.

"I do." Yamamoto said.

"If you'll… you know, it's like he's committing for a marriage!" Verde pointed out.

"Now that you mention it…" they all muttered.

"Well, I don't mind." Yamamoto said smiling widely while the others looked at him, glaring.

"I think you have a death wish." Reborn said.

"Or you just really want to die. Kora." Colonello said.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you all like Tsuna." Yamamoto pointed out.

"Well, I only treat him as my brother." Skull replied.

"I may like him a little bit." Verde said.

"I like him." Fon said.

"This is stupid! Saying things like this." Reborn said.

"Oh, look Reborn's showing his stubborn side. Kora." Colonello said smirking.

"Alright, pipe down idiots! I also like him. Happy?" Reborn said, irritated clearly shown in his tone of voice.

"That's more like it. Kora." Colonello said.

"You?" Yamamoto asked.

"The same as Reborn but if we don't really work out I have someone else I used to have a crush on." Colonello said.

"Who?" They all except Reborn asked.

"Lal, of course! Kora." Colonello said.

"I'm not surprised." Reborn said.

"You're not!" The arcobaleno group members shouted out.

"Of course not. That's why he joined the group. I'm right aren't I." Reborn said smirking.

"*blush* He's right." Colonello said.

"Then why didn't you go for it?" Skull asked.

"I felt she just wasn't for me… yet." Colonello pointed out.

"Well… she can be a handful." Verde said.

"Anyway, we should probably get back." Fon said.

"Why?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's because-" Fon was about to explain when suddenly a bomb exploded.

"The heck?" They all shouted.

"To get the Decimo to surrender and acclaim defeat, we must not defeat him physically but mentally so now we are here to capture you all." A man said.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto asked, all eyes narrowing.

"I am the other successor for the Cielo famiglia. My idiot brother only acted through his actions never his brain so now, I am here to defeat Decimo." The man said.

"How can you capture us when were completely stronger than you." Reborn pointed out.

"Ah, but I've already caught you." The man said.

"Wha-" All of them suddenly fainted.

"Good work, now carry them off before the effects wear off." The man ordered as 10 men suddenly appeared and carried the bodies away.

"Well, what will you do Vongola Decimo?" The man said as he wrote a note and ordered a man to post this on the Arcobalenos house.

* * *

><p>With Tsuna, Lal and Lambo<p>

"*sigh* Where the hell are those idiots!" Lal said.

"Maybe we should go look for them?" Lambo suggested.

"Good idea!" Tsuna said as he and Lal stopped pacing around the room.

"No, no bad idea." Lal pointed out.

"Why?" Lambo and tsuna screamed out.

"They might be **speaking** with that Yamamoto boy." Lal said.

"Your point is?" Lambo asked.

"You two might get scarred!" Lal said.

"We won't." Tsuna said.

"Now, come on!" Lambo shouted out as he stood in front of the door waiting for the two.

"Alright, alright." Lal said as she and Tsuna went out of the door but they all stood rooted to their spots when they saw a letter.

"Who- who's it from?" Lambo asked, cowering in fear.

"I'll read it." Tsuna said as he got the paper and shakily read it.

_Vongola,_

_I have your famiglia and I'm planning to __**PLAY**__ with them. Find us if you can. _

_Sincerely_

_Cielo's boss_

All was silent but in their mind it was a swarm full of noises.

"What do we do now?" Lambo asked.

"Save the others and… destroy the Cielo famiglia." Tsuna said, his tone turning to a deadly and dangerous tone.

"I'm coming with you." Lambo said.

"I'll go alone." Tsuna said.

"No, you're not." Lal said.

"That's exactly what they want." Tsuna said.

"If you're not gonna take the cow, then take me." Lal said.

"No, Lambo can't stay unprotected." Tsuna said as he went inside to get the Vongola ring that was handed to him and Natsu's box.

"I'll come back…." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-nii, wait!" Lambo cried out.

"What is it, Lambo?" Tsuna asked softly.

"Promise us that you'll come back." Lambo asked sniffing.

"Lambo don't cry your 12 now but I promise." Tsuna said.

"Better keep that promise, Tsuna." Lal said.

"I will!" Tsuna shouted out as he ran to the forest.

'I know where they might be at!' Thought Tsuna as his speed picked up.

* * *

><p>With Reborn and the others<p>

"Hah!" Skull shouted out as he slammed himself on the wall.

"That's useless." Reborn pointed out.

"We have to escape!" Skull replied.

"If we do get out, it's either they'll shoot us or they'll capture us immediately." Verde said.

"But they're after Tsuna and were here being the bait." Skull retorted and at that they all fell silent.

"Tsuna's strong so don't worry. Kora." Colonello said.

"He's right but he'll be against all of them." Fon said.

"Let's just hope he'll be alright." Yamamoto said.

"Do you think he'll bring back-up?" Skull asked.

"Probably." They all muttered but in their minds they knew he wouldn't.

Owari

* * *

><p>Neko: Uhm, thanks for the reviews minna and I'm planning to pair Colonello and Lal if him and Tsuna won't work out.<p>

Reborn: Serves him right.

Colonello: What was that, Reborn? *glares at Reborn*

Tsuna: Now, now anyway please review and thanks for patiently waiting for this!

Reborn: Ciao-ciao. *glares at Colonello*


	14. Chapter 14

Neko: Yes, the exams are finally finished except for NAT but that does not count.

Reborn: Yeah, sure it'sdoesn't.

Tsuna: She does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and would you two stop glaring at each other?

Neko: Story starts now…..

* * *

><p>'Almost there.' Tsuna thought as he ran faster but failed as he tripped on something.<p>

"Shoot, a trap!" Tsuna said as he was suddenly hit by a hammer which looked oddly familiar.

"Leon?" Tsuna asked as he saw the hammer with eyes. "It is you!" Tsuna screamed out as he hugged the Leon hammer. Leon transformed back to his chameleon form and jumped on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Let's go and save the others." Tsuna said as he ran but this time more careful.

10 minutes later.

"Leon you hide in my pocket, ok?" Tsuna asked as he put Leon in his pocket. Leon just answered him with a lick on his finger.

"Alright, if I would be correct, they would be at the lowest room of the house." Tsuna mumbled to himself.

'This is going to be hard.' Tsuna thought as he ran to the back door.

He was dodging some spots where his hyper intuition told him that it would have traps but he failed to notice an ordinary looking pebble which it wasn't and when he stepped on it…. an alarm was heard.

* * *

><p>Boss' Chamber<p>

"He's earlier than expected." The man said as he heard the alarm. "Everyone please look for the intruder. I repeat look for the intruder and bring him to me…. dead or alive." The boss said as a smirk replaced his smile.

* * *

><p>With Reborn and the others<p>

"What's that?" Skull asked as they all heard an alarm.

"An alarm but for what?" Verde muttered.

"He's here." Reborn said.

"You mean?" Skull asked as he turned to Reborn.

"Yeah, Tsuna's here." Reborn answered.

"Do you think he'll survive? Kora." Colonello asked.

"He has gone through our training." Fon reasoned.

"He'll survive but not without getting injured." Verde said as they all remained quiet.

* * *

><p>With Tsuna<p>

"Shoot!" Tsuna said as he saw numerous men run out of the building.

"Find him and make sure he'll stay alive." A man shouted.

"Hai!" The others said as they scattered from each other in search for Tsuna.

Tsuna, once seeing the coast was clear, ran to the door.

'Now what…' Tsuna thought as he searched through the room for a stair case that'll lead him down.

"Look what I have here." A voice said as Tsuna abruptly turned around.

"Lost?" The man asked mockingly.

"…." Tsuna just remained quiet as his eyes narrowed and kept a firm gaze on the man.

"Don't give me that glare because it gives me the shivers." The man said smirking.

"You know, you irritate me." Tsuna said smirking making the other frown.

"Oh, you do know how to talk." The man said as he took out a gun.

"I just realized that you're more idiotic than I thought." Tsuna said as he remembered something that Colonello and Lal Mirch gave him after the incident of him and Xanxus fighting.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Since we figured that you might not be able to summon Hyper Dying Will Mode that easily much, we got you this. Kora!" Colonello said as he gave Tsuna a blue container._

"_Thanks?" Tsuna said looking at them questioningly._

"_*sigh* All you have to do is swallow 2 pills then you'll be in Hyper Dying Will Mode." Lal explained._

"_Oh… ok!" Tsuna said smiling brightly making Colonello blush._

"_No problem." Lal answered for Colonello._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"That's it! No more fun and games." The man said as he charged at Tsuna.<p>

"I'll gladly take you on." Tsuna said as he ate two blue pills.

"You think some pills will help you?" The man asked as he loaded his gun and shot.

"You think a gun can stop me?" Tsuna retorted back as he kicked the gun out of the man's hand.

"How'd you?" But the man was silenced when his attacker targeted a vein somewhere at his neck.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna muttered as he walked to a door.

"Hey!" A man shouted out as he approached the dea- I mean unconscious man.

'Please don't find me here.' Tsuna thought as he locked the door and headed down. Thanks to his Hyper Intuition, he was able to find the stairs that lead to the dungeon.

"Who's there?" A voice that was familiar with Tsuna asked.

"Is that you, Verde?" Tsuna asked as he went inside.

"Tsunayoshi?" Verde said unsure.

"Yeah, it's me." Tsuna said.

"You have to-" Verde was cut off when Tsuna was suddenly stabbed but luckily it only hit his shoulder.

"Aaahh!" Tsuna screamed out in pain.

"Welcome, Vongola Decimo." The boss of the Cielo Famiglia said.

"Kai!" Tsuna said as he looked at the man.

"So you do remember me." Kai said.

"You're the other candidate?" Tsuna screamed out as he clutched his shoulder to try and stop it from bleeding.

"Surprising, no?" Kai said smirking as Tsuna gritted his teeth both in pain and regret.

"I should've never saved you." Tsuna said his eyes were not only orange but it was turning darker as if it was clouded in darkness.

"Silly you! You should've never been merciful in the first place." Kai said smiling.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said.

"Reborn, what is it?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"He's *cough* contaminating the air in here *cough*." Fon said as he collapsed.

"What are you doing to them?" Tsuna said.

"Of course, I'm killing them." Kai said.

"Let them go!" Tsuna said.

"If you can beat me, I will." Kai said smirking.

"I will, oh I will." Tsuna said. 'I have to.' He added in his thoughts as he looked at his friends.

"Let's start." Kai said as he charged at Tsuna sending a kick to his stomach. Tsuna caught it and sent Kai flying to the wall.

"Not bad." Kai said as he stood up again and ran to Tsuna. Tsuna blocked a punch and a kick but didn't see Kai pulling out a small knife so when he punched at Kai he was stabbed at the side of his stomach.

"*cough* poi-poison?" Tsuna said as he coughed.

"Correct my dear Vongola Decimo." Kai said smirking.

"It looks like I win." Kai said as he tried to stab Tsuna but unluckily for him, there were 3 blurs that protected Tsuna.

"What are these?" Kai screamed out as he was bitten twice and pecked at.

"Kojirou, jirou and Natsu?' Tsuna asked shocked.

"So these are yours?" Kai asked annoyed.

"Thanks guys." Tsuna said as he tried to stand up which he succeeded.

"I'll take it from here." Tsuna said as he winced at the pain.

"Ha! As if you can!" Kai said laughing.

"GAWR!" Natsu growled out but stepped back as Tsuna stepped forward.

"Let's see if you can." Kai taunted. Tsuna just smirked and made a stance as his gloves started to glow and flames came out from his other glove.

"That won't stop me." Kai said smirking as he took out a gun.

"I'll prove you wrong." Tsuna said as he shouted "X BURNER!" Kai was speechless but accepted his fate but not before shooting a bullet at Tsuna which miraculously hit him to Kai's relief then he disappeared (Just like how Byakuran died in the future.)

"Itte~" Tsuna shouted out as he clutched his body even more. 'What did he shoot me with?' Tsuna thought as he ran to a machine.

"Okay, so maybe if I push this button the door will open." Tsuna muttered as he pushed the button but to his surprise it made things even worse.

"HIIEE! Okay, I don't have all day especially when my eyesight keeps on blurring and my body is constantly swaying." Tsuna said as he pushed a button and this time, to his delight, the door opened but to his horror he felt the poison taking its' effect and making him scream but was muffled as he closed his lips.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" He heard a voice shout.

"Fon…" Tsuna said as he tried to smile.

"You're hurt!" Fon shouted out.

"Yeah but I'm fi-" Tsuna started to say but was cut off.

"You're not." Fon said as he looked at the slashes.

"It's clearly poisoned." Verde said as he emerged from the prison.

"We have to wake the others or else you'll…" Verde said as he looked away from Tsuna.

"I'll be fine." Tsuna said and tried to walk but failed as he collapsed.

"He was shot with something." Verde pointed out.

"We have to wake the others up… NOW!" Fon said as he ran inside and woke the others up.

"What happened?" Skull asked.

"Not now, we have to hurry back." Verde said as he carried Tsuna. They didn't ask any further but they kept on looking at Tsuna worriedly as they saw him panting, bleeding and he had slash marks on his shoulder and the side of his stomach but that wasn't what caught their eye…. It was a bullet that truly pierced Tsuna.

"Hurry, over here! Kora." Colonello shouted out as the others looked at him and the car he was on.

'This is going to be bad…' They all thought except Colonello and Reborn.

"Reborn, can you go any faster?" Yamamoto asked.

"I already am." Reborn said annoyed.

"Nghk!" Tsuna mumbled out as he curled into a ball.

"Tsuna? Kora." Colonello asked.

"Ha-hai?" Tsuna answered.

"just wait a little longer and we'll have you treated, ok? Kora." Colonello said worried.

"Hai." Tsuna replied.

"Hurry Reborn! Kora." Colonello pestered.

"I said I already am and I'm doing my best!" Reborn said annoyed.

"Don't *cough* fight." Tsuna said.

"We're not fighting." Both Reborn and Colonello said which made Tsuna smile a pain filled smile.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said.

"Hai?" Tsuna replied.

"I'm sorry we caused you this pain." Yamamoto said which took Tsuna aback.

"It wasn't your fault." Tsuna started to say. "It was mine." Tsuna said as he suddenly clutched both his stomach and shoulder.

"Hurts." Tsuna mumbled.

"We're here." Reborn said as he took Tsuna off of Colonello but he did it carefully and carried him bridal style.

"Who's going to treat him? Kora." Colonello asked.

"I already called him earlier." Reborn replied as he got inside.

"So it's Shamal…" All of them except Yamamoto mumbled.

"Who's he?" Yamamoto asked.

A mumble of "pervert." "doctor" "idiot" could be heard from the group as they walked inside.

"Tsuna!/Tsuna-nii!" Lal and Lambo shouted out as they saw Tsuna sweating and in pain.

"What happened, Reborn?" Lal asked.

"We saw him get stabbed but that's all we saw. Anyway is Shamal here?" Reborn said.

"Upstairs." Lambo said.

"Thanks, brat." Reborn nodded as he went up.

"I'm not a brat!" Lambo shouted out as tears welled up in his eyes.

"He won't die." Lal said as he went back to the living room to train. (Their living room has some training stuff by the way.)

"Un. Tsuna-nii is strong." Lambo said smiling but you can clearly see in both of them the emotion of doubt.

* * *

><p>With Reborn and Shamal<p>

"How is he?" Reborn asked.

"He's not doing good." Shamal answered.

"Did you do something about the poison?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah, completely gone but the bullet…" Shamal said.

"What about it?" Reborn said.

"There was something in there but I destroyed it." Shamal said.

"You're avoiding the question." Reborn stated.

"The bullet Reborn, contained something that'll make Tsuna here, into a heartless killing monster!" Shamal shouted out.

"So?" Reborn said.

"That's it? So?" Shamal shouted out.

"What would happen if that wasn't destroyed?" Reborn said rolling his eyes.

"He would go on a killing spree… killing everyone even his loved ones or he would turn down everyone resulting him being cold and heartless but the worst is that both would combine at the same time.

"I see…" Reborn said as he looked at Tsuna. "It's all gone now, right?" Reborn said, keeping a blank face on.

"Maybe but even if one survived it wouldn't be enough to make a man crazy." Shamal said. "So relax." He added.

"I am." Reborn replied.

"Yeah right." Shamal said rolling his eyes.

"You wanna bet?" Reborn asked as he tried to bring Leon but remembered that he didn't have Leon.

"Not so tough without Leon?" Shamal mockingly said.

"Not really." Reborn said as he took out a gun.

"Alright, sheesh, you're really worried about the boy huh?" Shamal said as he rummaged in his bag for something.

"What are you looking for?" Reborn asked.

"Something you could use if indeed there are some left." Shamal murmured as he gave a case to Reborn.

"What do I do with these?" Reborn asked.

"Make sure if he goes rogue or something you let him drink that." Shamal said as he went out of the door.

"You can come out now." Reborn shouted out as Colonello and the others went out.

"What are we going to do now?" Lambo asked.

"We wait." Reborn answered back.

* * *

><p>Owari~<p>

Neko: Sorry for the delay!

Tsuna: Are you alright? You've been awfully been lazy these last few days?

Neko: I'm fine just that I'm more tired than usual.

Verde: this chapter was… weird.

Neko: Hey! Anyway please review and please vote for the pairing~

Tsuna: Bye everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Neko: sorry for the late update! I got distracted…?

Reborn: You were just being lazy

Neko: No I wasn't! I just needed time to think

Reborn: Yeah right~

Neko: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn…

* * *

><p>To them it felt as if a year has gone by since Tsuna went unconscious but the truth is it was only 4 months. Normal people would have given up or would have lost hope but not them. They knew he would wake up even if it would take years they were sure he would wake up and smile at them like what he used to do.<p>

* * *

><p>All of them were busy or like what the maids they hired would say keeping them busy. If you would ask a maid what they thought about what they were doing the answer would either be<p>

"They're only keeping themselves busy because they don't have the courage to see him" or

"They just care about Tsunayoshi-sama that much that they blamed themselves because of his condition right now."

The group that they kept on talking about was none other than Luce's group whom the maids don't even know since they arrived after she died and Tsuna was already unconscious.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's dream<p>

Tsuna looked at the mirror in front of him. His eyes were wide in horror as he saw what seemed to be…. Him only at a different location with his family but what he saw frightened him. He was afraid of himself. Why you may ask? It's because of his appearance. His hair grew a lot wilder, he had red eyes and his pupils were of a diamond shape while his nails now looked like claws and his teeth grew sharper.

'I look like a monster.' Tsuna thought wide eyed.

Just as he finished that thought he saw the Tsuna in the mirror attack his family. "His family" tried to keep up with him but the Tsuna there was just too fast…. Tsuna looked at his other self in the mirror wide eyed as he killed them one by one.

"Why would he do that?" Tsuna thought a loud and just as he said that the Tsuna (The Tsuna would be the Tsuna in the mirror) looked at him and smirked as he started walking to him.

'He couldn't possibly get out of there….could he?' Tsuna thought.

His question was answered as he saw the Tsuna get out of the mirror and walked to him. Tsuna just looked at him with wide eyes as he started backing away. The Tsuna just scowled as he saw his look alike back away.

"Scared?" The Tsuna asked as he saw the scared brown eyes flash into orange and with that Tsuna got his courage back.

"Should I be?" Tsuna asked almost mockingly.

"Yes, you should be." The Tsuna replied as he glared at Tsuna.

"Why did you kill your family in that mirror?" Tsuna asked.

"It's because I'm a monster, a cold-blooded monster that enjoys seeing people die." The Tsuna said.

"Even your loved ones?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, even them cause actually… they're the ones whom I most truly love to target." The Tsuna said as he went near Tsuna "and since were the same I guess yours will also do." The Tsuna finished his sentence grinning.

"I-I will not let you harm my family you….You monster!" Tsuna shouted out as he went into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"We shall see." The Tsuna said as he prepared to slash Tsuna finding it impossible as he Tsuna seemed to disappear then reappear somewhere else.

"Will you keep still?" The Tsuna said, completely angered and impatient.

"You think I will?" Tsuna said as he aimed a kick for the head which hit The Tsuna causing him to cringe.

"Of course not but you know this is kinda getting boring so maybe we should cut to the chase and end this?" The Tsuna said as he aimed a kick for Tsuna's stomach which didn't successfully hit him but did hit the target though not on the desired place.

"Looks like we're getting somewhere after all." The Tsuna said, smirk in place once again.

"You're only saying that because you hit me." Tsuna mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The Tsuna said furious.

"Nothing." Tsuna said sarcastically.

"I'm so going to enjoy killing you." The Tsuna said.

"Too bad you won't get to kill me." Tsuna said.

"And why's that?" The Tsuna asked, clearly irritated.

"Cause I'm taking you down first." Tsuna said.

They battled for what seems like hours. Tsuna knelt on the ground, completely worn out from the fight while the other Tsuna just stood above him, smirking and looking smug.

"Looks like I win." The Tsuna said as he saw Tsuna clench his jaw.

"No, I will never let you win…Never in a million years!" Tsuna shouted and just as he said that he was back up on his legs with a new found resolve.

"Don't you ever know when to quit?" The Tsuna shouted as he got ready to attack.

"I will never surrender if it's for protecting my love ones, my precious people in life." Tsuna answered calmly as he blocked the attack that came from his attacker.

"Don't you see that you're only useless in their eyes?" The Tsuna asked mockingly making Tsuna stop dead in his track.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"You're just useless and being useless means you being of no use." The Tsuna said.

"I know what that means!" Tsuna said.

"You have no use for them." The Tsuna said smirking as he saw Tsuna deflate.

"I know…" Tsuna said.

"Then if you know then why do you still try to act as if you're useful, hm?" The Tsuna asked

"That's why I'm doing my best to try to be useful! I want to help them and not be some damsel in distress, ok?" Tsuna asked.

"That's a sad excuse." The Tsuna said rolling his eyes.

"I know why you're here." Tsuna said

"What do you mean?" The Tsuna asked.

"So you don't know?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"All I know is that I'm here to kill you." The Tsuna said.

"You were in the bullet that was shot at me." Tsuna said his eyes turned serious.

"Alright, enough with this!" The Tsuna shouted, angered at what Tsuna said and ran to Tsuna's direction.

"You're just being used." Tsuna said as he dodged the punches, slashes and bites aimed at him.

"You know what? I don't care since in the end I still get to kill someone." The Tsuna replied, smirking.

"I won't let you." Tsuna said when suddenly a light appeared, a light that could easily blind a normal person….. but Tsuna wasn't normal nor was the other Tsuna but The Tsuna was sure surprised when he was hit by something hard causing him to close his eyes.

"Natsu, you're here?" Tsuna said uncertainly.

"Gawr…." Right then and there here knew that the cub wasn't his but the others'

"Even your' Natsu here is worried about you." Tsuna said as he heard the other growl.

"You traitor!" The Tsuna screamed out as he tried to slash Natsu but was hit before he could even lay a finger on him.

"Don't you dare hurt your' own companion!" Tsuna shouted anger clear in his tone of voice.

"Companion? He's nothing more than a tool to me." The Tsuna spat out coldly.

"…. Natsu, would you help me snap your friend back to normal?" Tsuna asked, looking at Natsu, hope clearly present in his eyes.

"You better not, Natsu!" The Tsuna shouted out.

Natsu could only look at them, thinking 'Who should I pick?'

* * *

><p>Real world<p>

"Hey I saw his hand twitch!" A maid said.

"That's good." Another maid said.

"Does this mean he'll wake up soon?"

"Hope so."

"Should we tell our masters?"

"Maybe…."

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"It seems they're not ready yet."

"What do you mea-" The maid stopped what she was saying as she looked at the spot where she thought the other was.

"You guys saw her, right?"

A chorus of "Yeah" and "Yes" were heard

~Owari~

* * *

><p>Neko: Yay, done!<p>

Reborn: It's short.

Neko: No it's not…. It's longer than the others. Tsuna what do you think?

Tsuna: Well….

Reborn: You agree with me right, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: …Please review and hope you enjoyed the chapter~

Neko: You ignored the question….. of REBORN!

Reborn: You're so~ gonna get it *smirks evilly. Oh wait before that happens Ciao-ciao~


	16. Chapter 16

Neko: Yo minna~

Reborn: You haven't been updating.

Neko: Well I was busy and I kinda got writers block

Tsuna: Well, at least you're starting again.

Neko: Yup and oh I do not own the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn~ and OOc Reborn and Colonello maybe Lal too...

* * *

><p>"What's going on here?" A calm, serene voice asked.<p>

"Master Fon!" The maids chorused in pure shock some filled with fear.

"Why do all of you look like you've seen a ghost?" Fon asked concerned.

"Well…. We thought we did." A maid said.

"You thought?" Fon asked.

"I guess it was just our imagination." The maid who earlier conversed with the said ghost said.

"Oh…." Fon said a little suspicious.

"Um, if you'll excuse us." She said as she went out the door, the other maids following after her.

Fon just sighed as he went near Tsuna. "Oh Tsunayoshi, you better hurry up and open those beautiful eyes of yours because all of us need you." Fon said concern evident in his voice.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's dream<p>

Natsu looked back and forth; uncertain on whom he should help.

"NATSU!" The Tsuna shouted out.

"GAWR!" Natsu said, eyes closed as he attacked….. Tsuna.

"AGHK! Natsu, stop it!" Tsuna said out as he tried to get the lion off him.

"That's right, only obey me, Natsu." The Tsuna said as he punched Tsuna making him fly to the mirror.

"I'll just put you inside there so that you'll not only see your family dead but also the bodies that I have already killed!" The Tsuna said, laughing maniacally as he kicked Tsuna.

"I *cough* won't… let you!" Tsuna said as he was suddenly engulfed by his sky flame making the Tsuna back away.

"What the?" The Tsuna said.

"You…. I'm going to….. protect them even if I have to die I'll protect them!" Tsuna shouted out as the flames burst revealing…..

* * *

><p>Back in the real world<p>

"…. Na-…..tsu….." Tsuna mumbled out as Natsu went near his master/companion/partner.

"gawr…." Natsu said as he slept… a very deep on at that.

"Tsunayoshi….. you must defeat him…. not only for your family but also for yourself." The blonde maid from earlier whispered unto Tsuna's ears as he once again disappeared.

* * *

><p>Back to Tsuna<p>

The flames burst revealing….. Tsuna with his gloves and Natsu.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The Tsuna shouted out, disbelieving that his enemy not only has 2 weapons but his wounds were somewhat healed.

"Now…. Let's continue this fight, shall we?" Tsuna stated.

"One way or another I will defeat you." The Tsuna growled out as Tsuna just remained quiet.

"We'll end this in one move then my X Burner vs your X Burner." The Tsuna said as he took his stance as did Tsuna and after the two had reached full charge…..

"X BURNER!" The two shouted as soon as it was charged fully then hit the other's.

"HAA!" Tsuna shouted out.

"Pathetic…" The Tsuna said as his X Burner increased.

'I can't lose!' Tsuna thought and with that his X Burner increased over powering the other's and then…. *BOOM*. The two were sent back due to the explosion.

"*cough* *cough* Itte~ That hurt….. Natsu are you alright?" Tsuna asked his partner that was on the ground.

"GAWR!" Natsu responded as he jumped on his master's shoulder.

"Were not done yet!" The Tsuna said as he tried to stand up next to him was a bloodied and injured Natsu.

"Face it, you loss." Tsuna said as he stood up with ease.

"Not yet I haven't." The Tsuna said as he took a hold of his own Natsu.

"GGAAAWWRR!" Natsu screamed out in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tsuna shouted out.

"Getting the power that was originally mine" He answered throwing his Natsu's limp body away.

"He's your partner!" Tsuna shouted out, enraged at the other's doing.

"Partner? HA! Like I said he's only a tool." The Tsuna answered, all his wounds and injuries healed up.

"I will not lose to someone like you!" Tsuna declared.

"We'll see." The Tsuna said smirking.

Tsuna disappeared from his spot only to be at the back of his opponent and shot a small B Burner at him (incomplete one) that sent the other Tsuna flying and crashed to a wall. Tsuna knew it was from over so he made Natsu transform to his attack form (Modo atacco Mitena di Vongola Primo) and shot a powerful shot called Burning Axel at The Tsuna. Tsuna had to squint to see his opponent due to the smoke.

"Nice attach it hit me pretty well." He heard a voice say as he was kicked sending him to the floor.

"SH*T" Tsuna cursed out as he got out of the way when the Tsuna punched the place where Tsuna had been. Tsuna quickly stood up and punched the other Tsuna but was stopped by the other's hand. He was flung to the other side, colliding with the wall.

'Gotta end this now!' The Tsuna thought as he prepared the X Burner as he shot the attack smoke covered the background.

"*cough* *cough* Did I win?' The Tsuna asked to no one in particular and as the smoke cleared it revealed… nothing.

* * *

><p>Back to the real world<p>

'Tch, Stupid, weak, useless Mafiosi, could've killed him directly but he had to run away but at least I had a _nice long_ session with him.' reborn thought as a smirk replaced his scowl. He went inside the house (MANSION) he was staying at with his group along with Tsuna, "the stupid cow" and Yamamoto.

"Back from your mission already? Kora." Colonello asked.

"An easy target and you're going to the ninth." Reborn stated looking at the blonde's direction.

"Yeah, why? Kora!" Colonello asked as his eyes narrowed at what Reborn was holding in his hand.

"Give this to him, my report." Reborn said as he threw the folder to Colonello.

"OI! Why would I do that? Kora." Colonello asked, pissed off.

"Because I said so." Reborn stated, smirking smugly.

"Da*n you, Reborn!" Colonello growled out as he threw the folder back to Reborn.

"Just do what I said." Reborn said, in a cool tone.

"Why should I? Kora!" Colonello asked.

"Cause it's not about my mission but about Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he went up the stairs and walked to his room.

"Tsuna, keh?" Colonello muttered as he went outside the house.

* * *

><p>16 hours later (They (the group) were at Japan earlier)<p>

Italy at the ninth's office

"From Reborn?" The ninth's voice asked.

"Hai." Colonello answered.

"Is that all?" The ninth asked.

"I'm here to receive my mission. Kora." Colonello said.

"Here you go and are you going to tell me what you were going to ask me?" The ninth asked smiling.

"H-hai, If it isn't a bother could you tell me what the report is all about? Kora." Colonello asked.

"The report? Hmm… let's see…." The ninth said as he went through Reborn's report. "Well, it's all about his mission. Why would you want to know about it?" The ninth asked as he saw Colonello scowl.

"if you'll excuse me ninth." Colonello muttered as he went outside the office and went to the nearest phone. He dialed the a number and heard the phone ring for a few times and got picked up.

"Hello?" said a voice.  
>"Fon, get me, Reborn." Colonello demanded as he heard Fon say a few things and went off to get Reborn. After a few minutes a low voice greeted Colonello.<p>

"Chaos, Colonello." Reborn greeted.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT YOU BAS****! YOU TRICKED ME!" Colonello shouted out.

"It was your fault for not checking." Reborn said and even though Colonello couldn't see the others face he knew he was smirking.

"Once I get back, I'm going to _beat_ you." Colonello threatened.

"Please, how many times have you already told me that and in the end you never did." Reborn said mockingly.

"We'll see about that. Kora." Colonello muttered.

"Can't wait for that supposed beating, Jaa." Reborn said and the phone beeped. Colonello put the down and a dangerous aura was leaking out.

"Just you wait, Reborn." Colonello muttered darkly, planning his revenge.

* * *

><p>Few weeks later<p>

"You're an idiot." Reborn muttered.

"HEY! Who are you calling an idiot? Kora." Colonello said.

"Who else? If it weren't for you we wouldn't be stuck in here right now." Reborn said

"How the hell should I know that the plan would backfire! Kora." Colonello said as he pushed tried to jump again. Currently they were in a very deep hole….. literally.

"How are we gonna get out of here? Kora." Colonello asked.

"This was a bad time to let Leon roam around…" Reborn muttered just then someone shouted out their names.

"Lal, is that you?" Colonello shouted out.

"Where are you?" Lal shouted out.

"In a hole! Kora." Colonello replied.

"A hole….." Lal muttered as she looked at the hole that was right in front of her.

"Why is a hole here?" Lal shouted in the hole making sure her voice was very loud and as she heard the two shout to keep her voice down she couldn't help but smirk.

"The dumb a** here made it but backfired." Reborn said.

"Could you get us out? Kora." Colonello asked.

"Heck no." Lal said smirk widening.

"And why not?" Reborn demanded.

"It's not every day a person gets to see the world's number one hitman and his rival in a hole. I better get viper then." Lal said as she ran off to where their house that screamed mansion was.

"Not only are we stuck here but now she has blackmail material." Reborn muttered.

Hours later

"Finally got out! Thanks fon. Kora." Colonello said nodding gratefully at Fon.

"Hn." Reborn replied as he also nodded at fon.

"What happened anyway?" Fon asked.

"Well…."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_That all you got?" Reborn asked mockingly as he blocked a kick from Colonello both guns were thrown away by the other earlier in their fight._

"_Not even half of it. Kora!" Colonello said smirking as he pushed him to the designated spot. 'Nothing happened?' He though as he sent a kick to Reborn only for Reborn to fall in the hole and him following._

"_Colonello, the heck were you planning?" Reborn said a dangerous aura surrounded him._

"_It was supposed to be revenge but then I ended up falling too." Colonello explained._

"_You're and idiot."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Never knew you two could act so stupid." Lal said as he let them see the picture the two of them, viper and her took.<p>

"You better burn that. Kora!" Colonello said.

"Who are you to talk to your teacher like that, boke!" lal said as he hit Colonello on the head.

"I'll take that picture from you then." Reborn said as he got a hold of the picture and tearing it up, expecting the other to yell at him for that but to his surprise she just smirked.

"Why are you smirking? Kora." Colonello asked.

"It's because I have the real picture." Viper said as he suddenly materialized.

"Stupid illusionist." The two, Reborn and Colonello muttered.

"What was that?' viper said as the three engaged in a glaring contest though they couldn't see Viper's eyes. Lal just stood at the sidelines with Fon.

'Too bad Tsunayoshi isn't here though….. Tsunayoshi hope you can also be a part of this family of ours again.' Fon thought with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>~-Owari-~<p>

Neko: What do you think happened to Tsuna?

Reborn: better not have died.

Fon: Tsunayoshi is strong so don't worry ne, minna?

Neko: That's right but the battle is getting interesting, ne?

Reborn: It's boring….

Neko: *goes to emo corner* That's so harsh!

Fon: There, there… don't listen to him

Reborn: Ciao-ciao

Fon: Please do review and we hope you enjoyed the chapter

Neko: bye-bye…..


	17. Chapter 17

Neko: Sorry if I kind of made you guys(girls) upset last chapter. It's just that I needed to think what would happen next so I'm VERY sorry! *bows down*

Reborn: You better be, baka!

Fon: You did cut the scene at a critical point of the story… so they do deserve an apology…

Neko: Hai… Anyway, I'll try to focus on the fighting part for the whole chapter so I hope you'll enjoy oh and I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! On to the story!

* * *

><p><em>'Gotta end this now!' The Tsuna thought as he prepared the X Burner as he shot the attack smoke covered the background.<em>

_"*cough* *cough* Did I win?' The Tsuna asked to no one in particular and as the smoke cleared it revealed… nothing._

"YES, FINALLY!" The Tsuna screamed out triumphantly. "I knew I'd win and take that you imbecile!" The Tsuna shouted out in joy as he kicked the place where Tsuna used to be at. "I TOLD YOU I'D WIN AND I'D KILL YOU!" The Tsuna shouted out again in joy and childishly at that.

"Now then, I'll take over this body once and for all." The Tsuna said as he suddenly grinned maniacally. "I am the winner now, so let me take over this body…. I have killed the previous user so now, let me be the current owner…." The Tsuna chanted as his body suddenly ignited then… **BOOM!**

"What the heck happened?!" The Tsuna asked himself as he picked himself off the floor.

"You are not to lay a hand against my great great great great grandson!" A voice said.

"The hell…." The Tsuna muttered in annoyance.

"I said *bam* don't lay a hand on my grandson." Giotto said as he punched the Tsuna.

"I-I will kill you!" The Tsuna shouted but disappeared as he was killed instantly by Giotto.

"Tsuna, come to Gio-nii~" Giotto cooed as Tsuna suddenly appeared.

"I could've handled him myself, primo." Tsuna muttered as he gave Giotto a hug.

"Yes, you could've but I was getting so bored!" Giotto A.K.A primo whined out.

"You're certainly out of character…." Tsuna stated.

"That's because I don't have to be strict, right now." Giotto answered, smiling brightly.

"Whatever you say, primo." Tsuna said, sighing as he pet Natsu whom was sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey, I thought I told you to call me, Gio-nii?" Giotto said, pouting, looking oh so adorable.

"It reminds me of him if I call you that." Tsuna muttered, as tears started to form.

"If we didn't look so alike then they wouldn't have called him Giotto…." Giotto murmured.

"Wha-what was that?" Tsuna asked, looking up at Giotto, adorably.

"I was trying to say that we're not the same. I'm me and he's him." Giotto said, smiling as he hugged the almost crying boy.

"I know but the name…. and the face they're too the same." Tsuna muttered as he buried his face into Giotto.

"Don't cry…. Everything will turn out fine…. I promise." Giotto comforted, smiling a sad yet sincere smile.

"I know…." Tsuna sniffled as he pulled back from the hug.

"You nee-"

"Awe, isn't that sweet?" A voice said.

"It seems you're still alive." Giotto said, eyes narrowing making it look all dangerous.

"I won't die that easily." The Tsuna said, his smile looking insane.

"Then we'll just have to kill you…. Together." Giotto stated looking at Tsuna whom nodded.

"Let's see you try." The Tsuna answered confidently.

"We'll beat you. I promise you that." Tsuna growled out now in his HDWM. The Tsuna just attacked instead of talking.

Tsuna blocked the arm that was about to punch him while Giotto kicked the Tsuna and in return sent the other flying.

"and to think people call me old." Primo joked.

"That's because you are." Tsuna replied back, smiling.

"HEY!" Primo pouted but was interrupted by the Tsuna.

"Sorry to break your bonding time but I'm not dead yet." The Tsuna had said and thus the battle continued with Tsuna and Giotto emerging as the winner.

"Decimo, this is official business and therefore I shall kill him for you." Primo had said.

"No, this is my fight a-and there for I will be the one to finish him off." Tsuna had replied but choked on his own words.

"Are you sure, Decimo?" Primo asked. He knew that Tsuna wouldn't no couldn't harm anyone but if it's for everyone's sake then…

"Yes, I am sure." Tsuna said then faced the other him.

"It looks like you won." The Tsuna muttered, feeling ashamed at what he had done.

"Yes, it looks like I have." Tsuna replied, saddened for the fate of the other.

"Hurry up and finish me or else.. I'll go berserk again." The Tsuna had said.

"What do you mean berserk?" Tsuna asked.

"I am an experiment made by the Estraneo famiglia…. I was once a human made into a monster and then put into a bullet making sure to go berserk once I am released and once I am done for…. And if you don't hurry I will kill you." The Tsuna had said.

"Is there any chance to-" Tsuna had tried to ask but the boy had immediately shouted a "no."

"Decimo… finish him off." Primo had said.

"But Primo, he-"

"It's clear that he can no longer live…. His body is no longer in…shape." Primo clarified.

"That's *cough* true… My body was burnt after that." The Tsuna said getting weaker by the minute.

"Decimo… finish him off…. It's his last wish." Primo said.

"Alright.." Tsuna whispered in a sad tone.

"Before you kill me… Please save 4 people for me…Their names are Ken, Chikusa, Mukuro and a girl named Chrome…. Please save them." The Tsuna had said as he prepared for the attack and then… Tsuna had aimed the X Burner at him leaving nothing more but ashes.

"Decimo…..Are you alright?" Primo asked.

"No I'm not… but I will be… Gio-san." Tsuna said smiling at the man. Eyes teary but that wasn't why Giotto was shocked… it was the name. Tsuna has finally begun healing.

* * *

><p>The real world…<p>

Everyone important to Tsuna sat inside the room waiting for the owner's beautiful eyes to open and then… Tsuna's eyes started to flutter….

"Come on, Tsuna. Open those eyes of yours'. Kora!" Colonello said, desperately.

"Open it or else…. Tsuna." Reborn said, no longer surprising the others' at the lack of the word 'dame.'

"We're here for you, Tsunayoshi." Fon said, sweetly.

"Nngghh…" They heard from the brunette and then… Everyone had siles on their faces… although they were crying… even Reborn, Verde and Mammon.

"Welcome back…, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, ruffling the other's hair.

"Glad to be ba-ack…" Tsuna croaked out, his voice not yet used to talking from the lack of use.

"Here…" Mammon muttered as he gave Tsuna a glass of water which Tsuna accepted gratefully.

Once everyone had settled down inside the room, everyone had told Tsuna what they were doing while he was asleep. The others were quite intense but some were very hilarious….especially when they had shared to him what happened with Colonello and Reborn. Reborn and Colonello began to bicker just like always…. And everyone's world had gotten brighter.

This was the power of the sky….to keep balance…. The sky truly is something to behold.

* * *

><p>-Owari-<p>

Neko: This is not the end of the story.

Reborn: Better not be.

Tsuna: Uhm….

Neko: I know, Tsuna. You can't pick between being with Reborn or Colonello… how about… they share?

Tsuna: *blushes* NO!

Reborn: It's up to the readers, baka.

Neko: I know that! Anyway.. I would like to thank Ger for helping me with this story…You know who you are…

Tsuna: Please review and ask questions if you want.

Neko: Oh and by the way Giotto (Tsuna's brother) and primo looks very much a like so that's why Tsuna's brother is named Giotto

Reborn: Ciao.

Neko and Tsuna: bye~


	18. Chapter 18

Neko: I decided to update this story first for those who are waiting patiently for me to update again.

Reborn: Finally updating again?

Neko: Obviously oh and I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…..

Tsuna: Warning….Ooc Giotto and the poll has come a close

Poll result

R27C- 17

R27- 17

C27- 6

F27- 9

V27- 3

Neko: Looks like I'll be doing R27C on later chapters…..

* * *

><p>After Tsuna had woken up and asked if he could walk around the city, he had found it strange that he was being allowed to roam around the place, even go to a store…alone! At first, he had his suspicions but it soon faded away as he found himself in an arcade with tons of kids his age. His eyes widened as he looked at the place in awe.<p>

'This…place…I've never been here before…but…_he _always talked about it…..' Tsuna thought as he took out some money that they had given him earlier and purchased some coins that was used in the arcade.

"Hey, watch it kid!" A voice shouted making Tsuna curious at what was happening and pushed his way through the crowd.

"You watch it, basta**!" A boy with silver hair that looked like the same age as Tsuna shouted back.

"Why, you!" The boy growled out and tried to punch the silver haired kid.

"Hey, you kids! No fighting or else!" A guard came and stopped the two. The silver haired boy 'tched' and left the arcade.

"I bet he was weak anyway…" The boy muttered as he continued to where he was supposed to go.

"We'll find him later if you want, Len." One of the boy's friend grinned out.

"He'll pay for messing with the boss of our group." Another friend of his, Tsuna guessed, said then he heard nothing from them as they were already too far away.

'I hope that boy's going to be alright.' Tsuna worriedly thought as he looked at where the boy had stood earlier.

1 hour later…..

'That was….just….scary' Tsuna thought as he got out of the seat from the game _silent hill. _

"Well, well…if it isn't my brother." A familiar voice….said and then..

"G-g-giotto?" Tsuna stuttered out.

"How's living on the road like?" Giotto asked, his face held no emotion.

"Comfortable…" Tsuna said but silently added a 'more comfortable than in _you and your family's _house' in his mind.

"To think we thought you'd already be dead." Giotto monotonously said making Tsuna flinch.

"What…did I do to make you hate me?" Tsuna asked as his bangs covered his eyes.

"I-" Giotto was cut off by a sudden blur who grabbed Tsuna and ran for it.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" Tsuna shouted out.

"Sshh, Tsuna it's me! Kora." Said the man.

"Colonello?!" Tsuna squeaked out.

"Who else? Kora." Colonello grinned out.

"Were you following me?!" Tsuna asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Of- of course not! Ahaha…" Colonello answered sweat dropping.

"Colonello…" Tsuna warned.

"Alright, I was. Kora." Colonello said as he stopped running and put Tsuna down.

"Why?" Tsuna sighed.

"We didn't want you to get hurt so…..we decided that I should follow you." Colonello said.

"I know that I was recently hurt but I can take care of myself!" Tsuna said, sighing in the process.

"You want me to leave?" Colonello suggested.

"No, I guess I'll let you off the hook." Tsuna said smiling a small smile as he saw Colonello grin.

"Then it's a date!" Colonello burst out.

"A wh-what?!" Tsuna shouted in surprise but soon found himself being dragged by Colonello.

"Colonello, where are we going?!" Tsuna yelped as he almost tripped on a crack.

"Careful, Tsuna and well…I'm taking you to the amusement park!" Colonello said in excitement.

"Amusement park…." Tsuna muttered.

"_Papa, let's go there!" An excited blond boy laughed out._

"_Anything for our cute son!" The older blond man said._

"_Ah, Gio-kun be careful!" A woman with brunette hair said but she too was happy ._

'_They're ignoring me again….' A brunette boy sighed, brown eyes filled with tears as he looked at the three._

"_Papa, mama, I want to go on the roller coaster!" Gio-kun said excited._

"_Of course, we'll go there but wait for a while okay, Giotto?" The man said. The man went to the brunette looking at him, disgust in his eyes._

"_Take this and meet us at the entrance park at 5 now….scram." The man said to Tsuna._

_Tsuna held the money and left silently. Giotto and the woman were standing there looking at them._

"_Then…let's go?" The blond smiled at them as he paid for the tickets. Giotto looked at him and then the place Tsuna was at earlier, his smile no longer in place._

"Tsuna, hey, earth to Tsuna? Kora." Colonello said waving his hand in front of Tsuna's face

"Huh?" Tsuna said, shaking his head.

"You were spacing out and almost got yourself killed!" Colonello exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Tsuna muttered.

"_I'm sorry…" Giotto muttered unknown to him he was seen and heard by Tsuna._

"Come on, were already here. Kora." Colonello said as he grabbed ahold of Tsuna's hand. Tsuna stared at his hand and then Colonello and then realization hit him…hard.

"Co-co-colonello?!" Tsuna squeaked out, blushing bright red,

"Awe, are you embarrassed? Kora!" Colonello grinned out. "Or are you charmed by my appearance?" he added and smirked as he saw Tsuna stutter out a response.

"Come on, I'll pay." Colonello said as he tugged Tsuna and paid for a certain ride's ticket.

"The roller coaster?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah…is it…okay with you? Kora!" Colonello nervously asked.

"Of course!" Tsuna said as he looked at Colonello brightly making the other blush this time and mutter incoherently.

"Colonello, you okay?" Tsuna asked as he looked at Colonello worried.

"Of-of course now let's get on! Kora." Colonello said as his blush subsided. As they got on the roller coaster and all of the other excited people too, the machine started to move….up it went and then…

"AAAHHH!" All of the people screamed either in excitement or terror.

"AAHHH!" Tsuna screamed as he clung to the next person which was….Colonello.

'Score!' Colonello thought as he held on to Tsuna.

_After a few more rides_

"Tsuna, did you have fun? Kora." Colonello asked.

"Ah…ye-yes um…thanks Colonello!" Tsuna said blushing.

"Let's go home then. Kora!" Colonello said grinning.

"Yea-" Tsuna was cut off as he saw the boy with the silver hair being cornered. Seeing this, Tsuna ran to their direction.

"Hey, I'll make you pay for what you did earlier." The boy (not the boy with silver hair) said.

"Len, you shouldn't trouble yourself with this." The subordinate said.

"Then…you two take care of him." Len said.

"Yes, boss!" and with that the two attacked. The boy with silver hair stood there smirking as he pulled out what seems to be….

"DYNAMITES!" The two shouted as the lit dynamites were thrown at them.

"That's all?! What a bunch of weaklings." He said unknown to him a shadow creeping up on him.

"Watch out!" Tsuna shouted as he ran to the boy, pushing him aside as the boy, Len growled.

"Your friend, I presume?" Len growled out.

"No, I just met him." Tsuna said as he dusted of the dust and faced Len.

'Tsuna is in trouble…again?!' Colonello thought, sighing in the process as he ran to the scene.

"Hey you-" Colonello points at Len "better scram before I beat the living daylights out of you. Kora." Colonello threatened.

"Why should I?" Len mocked as he twirled the gun in his hand that he used to attack the other boy but failed.

"It's because I am the world's number one hitman." Colonello grinned out and Tsuna had to hold his laughter in as he tended to the silver haired boy.

"I thought he was in Italy!" Len shouted.

"No, he's right here. Now scram before I kill you!" Colonello grinned as he pointed his rifle at Len, courtesy of Falco.

"1" Colonello counted but Len had already ran off.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm fi-" Colonello said but sighed as he looked at Tsuna that had actually asked the other. He almost went off to a corner to sulk but didn't due to his nature.

"You…saved me! I WILL FOLLOW YOU AND BE YOUR SUBORDINATE!" The boy said.

"Um….right but you don't have to do that." Tsuna said.

"NO! I will dedicate my life to you!" The boy said as Tsuna sighed in defeat.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and you are?" Tsuna introduced himself.

"Gokudera Hayato." The silver haired boy, now identified as Gokudera said proudly.

"Smoking bomb Hayato?" Colonello asked.

"Yeah wait a minute…you're from-"Gokudera was cut off.

"Yes now then, let's head back….you can come too. Kora." Colonello said.

"It would be an honor!" Gokudera said now bowing.

"Now…what was that you said earlier hm, world's number one hitman?" Tsuna teased as a grin presented itself.

"Give me a break." Colonello groaned.

"I thought Reborn-san was the world's number one hitman?" Gokudera asked in confusion and with that Tsuna and Colonello broke into fits of laughter.

"wait….you know Reborn?"

* * *

><p>~Owari~<p>

Tsuna: How was it?

Neko: I hope it was good or at least satisfying~

Reborn: ….Why did you do C27? *killing intent…released*

Neko: uuummm….Tsuna, help!

Tsuna: …..Thanks for reviewing and waiting~

Reborn: Ciao-ciao


	19. Chapter 19

Neko: Hi everyone! I am terribly sorry for this very late update…

Reborn: You better be sorry *hits head*

Neko: AH, REBORN! I'm sorry! Anyway…hope you'll enjoy the chapter~

* * *

><p>"Wait, you know Reborn?"<p>

"Yeah…he dated my sister and used to be partners." Gokudera said.

"Oh…" Tsuna said, a feeling overwhelming him…was it….jealousy or…sadness?

"Tsuna…are you alright?" Colonello asked worriedly.

"Huh? Ah…yeah sorry I…spaced out for a bit" Tsuna said offering a strained smile which made Colonello frown.

"Tsu-"

"Hayato, there you are Hayato!" A female voice shouted making the three boys look at the female. The female was wearing a green tank top and jeans and had purple hair and green eyes.

"ANIKI!" Gokudera said before fainting.

"My, my it looks like Hayato fainted again." The female sighed out.

"Ah…sorry but you are?" Tsuna asked smiling.

"Bianchi and you are?" Bianchi said as her eyes narrowed at Tsuna but widened as she caught sight of Colonello.

"Colonello….where's Reborn? Is he here? Take me to-"

"Bianchi…san, please don't ask questions about Reborn. Kora." Colonello answered rubbing his temples.

"Just answer them." Bianchi pouted.

"Alright…none of your business." Colonello said to the purple haired woman.

"Um….Bianchi-san, Reborn isn't here." Tsuna said to the purple haired girl.

"Who are you, again?" Bianchi asked.

"I'm Tsunayoshi but Tsuna for short." Tsuna introduced himself.

"Tsuna…who are you to Reborn?" Bianchi asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at her, confusion clearly read through his eyes.

"I asked who you are to Reborn." Bianchi asked again.

"Oh…I'm his student" Tsuna answered.

"Ah, that's good…I thought he cheated on me with a kid like you." Bianchi said smiling at Tsuna.

"Bianchi, you and Reborn aren't dating anymore so you can't really call him dating someone cheating. Kora!" Colonello butted in.

"Ah~ It's been such a long time since I saw my love." Bianchi dreamily said as her thoughts flew back to the past when she and Reborn were partners.

'Bianchi-san and Reborn sure had a great past.' Tsuna sighed at his thoughts.

"Let's hurry home, Tsuna. It's getting late. Kora!" Colonello said to the slightly looking dejected male.

"Huh? Oh sure." Tsuna absent mindedly answered.

"Tsuna, you alright?" Colonello asked, worried at the frown Tsuna had.

"Yeah, of course I am." Tsuna said, smiling as he felt Colonello's hand ruffle his hair.

"Wait, you're going home to Reborn? Take me with you!" Bianchi shouted out.

"I'm not sure Reborn will like that, Bianchi. Kora!" 'This is not good…'

"Why wouldn't he be? I'll let Hayato stay with you if you let me see Reborn!" Bianchi said trying to compromise with them knowing Hayato will be in good hands anyway.

"I don-"Colonello was suddenly cut off by Tsuna.

"You don't have to do that, Bianchi-san. You can just come with us." Tsuna said offering a smile even when his heart screamed no.

"Thank you, Tsuna." Bianchi squealed as she gave him a big hug and grabbed Hayato's body and carrying him.

"If you're ready, we can leave now." Tsuna said looking at Bianchi.

"Yes, we can leave now." Bianchi said, head nodding enthusiastically.

"Then let's head out. Kora!" Colonello said and off they went.

* * *

><p>The Mansion<p>

"Where the hell are they?!" Reborn said, eyes giving a dangerous glint.

"I'm sure Tsunayoshi is fine." Fon reassured Reborn as he sipped on his warm cup of tea.

"I'm not worried Dame-Tsuna will get hurt, Colonello's watching him." Reborn sighed in annoyance as he remembered how Colonello was picked

_Flashback_

"_Alright, brat, we'll let you go out but be back by 6." Lal sighed as she looked at Tsuna's big tearful eyes._

"_Really?!" Tsuna asked happily._

"_Yes now…here, pocket money." Lal said as she gave the boy $120 for whatever he wanted._

"_YES!" Tsuna shouted as he punched the air in excitement._

"_Yeah, yeah now go before I change my mind, brat." Lal threatened making Tsuna skip happily out the door._

'_I've got to assemble the others.' Lal thought as she left to find the others._

_In the Living room_

"_You what?!" Skull shouted making Colonello and Reborn kick him._

"_You try telling him no with a big teary eye and see if you won't feel guilty for it!" Lal shouted making everyone except Reborn and Verde cringe._

"_We can't just let him wander around, unprotected!" Skull said._

"_Right, for once the lackey is right. Kora!" Colonello nodded turning his full attention to Lal._

"_That's why one of us is going to keep an eye on him. Now…who's not busy?" Lal asked but no one was raising their hands making the others look at each other._

"_Colonello!" Lal said, smirking evilly at her student._

"_Y-yes? Kora!" Colonello said as he gulped down the lump in his throat as he saw the smirk._

"_Since you're my student…I'm giving you the day off. You go follow Tsuna around." Lal said making the others' jaws drop._

"_On second thought Lal, I'm not too busy maybe I can follow Tsuna?" Fon politely asked._

"_You all had your chance now Colonello, go." Lal ordered making Colonello leave._

"_He's going to harass poor Tsuna." Skull cried out._

"_If he does, he'll answer to all of us." Lal said._

"_He better not do anything." Reborn growled, eyes hidden by his fedora with Leon on top._

_End of Flashback_

The front door finally opened to reveal Tsuna, Colonello, and an unconscious Gokudera and….

"Bianchi." Reborn sighed out.

"Reborn, my love!' Bianchi shouted as she accidentally dropped Gokudera's body making Tsuna catch him and she ran to Reborn, latching her arm with his.

"Oh, my love how I've missed you!" Bianchi said as she rubbed herself on him.

"Bianchi, get off." Reborn said.

"But Reborn-"

"No, I told you before our relationship drew to a close." Reborn sighed in relief as Bianchi let Reborn go.

"You don't mean that!" Bianchi cried out.

"I always mean what I say, Bianchi." Reborn said as his annoyance grew.

'Oh no…Reborn's getting annoyed!' Tsuna inwardly panicked.

"Oi, Reborn! Why don't you go get the um….others! Yeah, you go get the others while I and Tsuna will put this body in a room. Kora!" Colonello said, his smile strained.

"I don't allow anyone to order me around but I'll let it pass." Reborn growled but on the inside he was relieved.

"I'll go with you." Bianchi said and they swore they saw hearts around her.

"Bianchi-san, I think you should come with us to find you and Gokudera a room after all, I'm sure you're tired." Tsuna said, smiling.

"Anything for Hayato!" Bianchi said happily and they made their way to the entrance to another room but before they left, Bianchi blew a kiss to reborn and said:

"I'll see you soon, Reborn!"

* * *

><p>After Bianchi and Gokudera were settled in a room<p>

"Bianchi has to leave." Reborn said.

"Why?" Tsuna asked, genuinely curious.

"You can't kick a woman out, reborn." Fon sighed.

"Either way, she has to go." Colonello agreed.

"Why are you so mean to Bianchi-san, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"I loved her, all of the mafia knew that." Reborn confessed making Tsuna's heart ache.

"Loved?" Tsuna repeated.

"Yeah, Reborn loved her but for some reason it went away." Colonello nodded.

"Anyway, I, with my handsome and devilish features-" Reborn smirked making everyone groan at his arrogance "made her fall in love with me."

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"We dated. We were happy at first but after a few years of partnership and being with her, I started to dislike her way of acting. We may be hitman and hitwoman but her way of acting just got on my nerves. I finally figured out she was doing _it_ with another man so I broke it off the harshest way possible. I told her I knew what she was doing and I hated her for it. No matter what, she didn't seem fazed, just kept coming back." Reborn finished, sighing as old memories came back.

"Wow dude…never knew." Colonello said as he felt sympathy take over him.

"Problem Reborn. You want Bianchi out right? I think Gokudera-kun may be one of my guardians." Tsuna said.

"Isn't he smoking bomb Hayato? Poison Scorpion A.K.A Bianchi's younger brother?" Skull asked but was ignored as everyone grew quiet.

"We can't kick her out now." Reborn muttered.

"We're going to have to make do with her." Lal said as she heaved a sigh of annoyance.

'I like Colonello….but I also like Reborn…I wonder if Reborn still feels love for Bianchi even if it's small…' Tsuna sighed as his thoughts drifted and he felt a familiar ache in his chest. His situation felt…hopeless…he liked them both but they might like someone else.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

Neko: I'm really sorry for the late chapter.

Fon: Her internet connection hasn't been good and she had missed a lot of her subjects in school so she was busy.

Reborn: No excuses. *cocks gun at me*

Neko: NO! I'm sorry!

Fon: Please tell us what you think of this chapter.

Neko: I-I'll be updating more now so…please be patient *shakes in fear*

Tsuna: bye-bye everyone!

SUMMER VACATION PEOPLE!


	20. Chapter 20

Neko: Hi everyone! And YES, the reviews reached 102! Thank you all so much for your support! *sheds tear* So now, I decided to make a chapter for my stories!

Tsuna: Neko-san, shouldn't you be celebrating?

Neko: Celebrating what? Kyoya's birthday? It's still early for that, Tsuna.

Reborn: Idiot, he means your birthday

Neko: But Kyoya's birthday is so much more important! I'm celebrating with updating this chapter!

Tsuna: Either way HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEKO! *grins*

Reborn: Happy Birthday, Dame-Neko *smirks*

Neko: Thanks guys so anyway….on with the story!

Tsuna: Neko-san does not own us or the anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>After their meeting about Bianchi and other non-important stuffs, Skull was sent to fetch the unwelco- I mean <em>guests<em>. Bianchi gracefully went down with Skull, her purple hair swaying as if the wind was caressing her. Gokudera, on the other hand was trying his best to drag himself, walking a feet away from his sister.

'I sort of feel sorry for this boy. Hah! He should feel honored that the great Skull-sama would have time to pity him!' Skull thought as he saw Gokudera tripping on his own feet at the sight of Bianchi's face.

"Gokudera-kun, Bianchi-san and Skull, don't come in here!"

They heard a voice, most probably Tsuna, shout out.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't warn them." They heard a voice growl out, then a _click _was heard

"HIIEE!"

"Reborn, stop being mean to Tsunayoshi and put that gun a way."

"Dame-Tsuna needs to learn his place."

"I'm sorry! HHIIEE, PLEASE PUT THAT GUN AWAY!"

'What the hell is happening in there?' was Skull's only thought as he sweat dropped.

"Reborn, isn't this going a little too far? Kora."

Bianchi, half-listening and half-daydreaming ran shouting:

"REEEBBOORRNN!" then the doors that separated her from Reborn, her self-proclaimed love, busted open and she was met with a pie to the face. The innocent pie slowly fell to the floor revealing narrowed green eyes. Her eyes suddenly met Tsuna's wide brown eyes.

"You…" Bianchi said as she took a step forward but when she heard another _click_ she looked at Reborn. She looked at his smirking face then looked at the others indifferent faces. She suddenly felt an urge to side step or at least jump away from her spot right now but stood frozen.

"Bianchi-san watch out!" A shout from the group shouted out, his voice full of panic. _Too late_ that's what went swirling around Tsuna's mind as he saw the devices work around them. Black was what filled Bianchi's vision not to mention the feeling of something slimy slowly dripping down.

"WHAT THE HE** IS THIS?" Was her panic filled scream.

"A woman's worst nightmare." A cold, indifferent tone that came from Verde, was answered to her.

"MY HAIR!" Bianchi shouted as she touched her violet hair now filled with a sticky, black substance. She wiped the substance from her eyes then looked at Tsuna straight in the eye.

"You did this?" Bianchi asked, her voice deadly and low making Tsuna's eyes widen in fear.

"No!" was Tsuna's weak reply.

"You did!" Bianchi accused, blinded with love, she ran to Tsuna, a purple cake suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she headed for Tsuna.

"TSUNA-SAMA!" Gokudera shouted as he ran to Tsuna and pulled her aside as the 6 of the arcobaleno group stood in front of them, glaring at Bianchi except Skull, he had his helmet on.

"Reborn, my love, control that student of yours" Bianchi whined as she tried getting the substance from her hair.

"How are you so sure that it was him? Kora!" Was Colonello's thrown back answer to her.

"Who else could've done such a devious and conniving act?" Bianchi said as she turned to glare at Tsuna again making Tsuna and Gokudera flinch at the intensity of it.

"How dare you accuse Tsunayoshi of doing that act when all he did was try to help you." Fon said as he shook his head in disappointment and disapproval.

"Why do you side with that boy, Reborn? He's just a **weak child**. He's not important at all." Bianchi said making Tsuna flinch as tears started to form in his eyes. Tsuna's eyes, shadowed by his bangs, looked down at the ground in hurt.

"Bianchi, that is **enough**." Reborn growled out, deadly and low. Bianchi looked at Reborn in shock but no fear was seen.

"Rebo-"

"You insult Tsuna as if you know him. Do you?" Reborn asked still in his deadly and low voice.

"I-i- no." Bianchi stammered out as guilt started to form making her sick.

"You accuse him and yet you have no proof."

"It's clear he's jealous of our love!" Bianchi protested.

"Did he say he loves me?" Reborn growled out.

"No, he didn't but-"

"Then he does not." Reborn cut in. He was disappointed, yes but not because of the beautiful woman in front of him but because it seemed he had no hope in attaining Tsuna's love.

Tsuna was shocked to hear Reborn's words. _I do love you_ was what Tsuna wanted to shout, shout it to the whole world even! He wanted Reborn holding him but he also loved Colonello. Tsuna was confused….he couldn't handle it, not now, maybe never.

"Reborn, you shouldn't hurt a lady's feelings like that." Tsuna commented as looked at them all, eyes closed and a smile was plastered on his face. It was so fake and yet no one seemed to notice.

"I thought gentlemen were supposed to be nice to ladies?" Tsuna commented, giggling a little bit.

"Dame-Tsuna, you-"

"I'm sorry, I forgot I need to meet Yamamoto so please excuse me." Tsuna hurriedly said as he scurried out of the room.

'Tsuna...something's wrong.' Colonello thought as he looked at the door in worry.

"OI, TSUNA!" Skull shouted out as he started to run after him but was held back easily by Lal.

"Lackey, he needs space." Lal said as she yanked Skull back.

"Tsunayoshi said he'd meet with Yamamoto-kun so he should be fine." Fon reassured Skull but it was more like he was reassuring himself.

"Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked out as he looked at all of them quizzically.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's rain guardian." Lambo drawled out as he suddenly appeared out of the corner.

"Did someone call me?" Yamamoto cheerfully asked.

"Yamamoto, what are you doing here? Kora." Colonello asked.

"Eh? I came here for dinner." Yamamoto responded as he stared at them then finally noticing that someone was missing.

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned, blinking at them owlishly.

"That boy…" Reborn growled out.

"Let's search for him." Verde said shocking everyone. Verde, noticing everyone looking at him in shock quickly added "He's my test subject. I cannot let an interesting human slip by."

"Then we'll head out in groups." Fon added.

"I say individually." Reborn argued.

"We'll be able to find him faster if we search individually. Kora!" Colonello said as he nodded his head in approval.

"I'll try to locate him in my lab." Verde said and off he went well he didn't really leave his chair since an opening suddenly popped out beneath him and he slowly went down.

"We have to act fast. Tsuna may not know it but after Cielo famiglia's little, act word has spread out about Tsuna." Reborn said as his eyes were suddenly shadowed by his hat.

"I'll stay here and search for Tsuna." Lambo said as he raised his right hand.

"Let's go." And everyone left the room except Bianchi and Lambo.

"You know, you shouldn't have done that to Tsuna-nii." Lambo whispered to her as he passed by her which made Bianchi wonder why Tsuna was so important.

"Tsuna-nii will always forgive a person no matter what the person did because that's just how Tsuna-nii works." Lambo continued as he finally left Bianchi to her thoughts.

Hayato, her dear brother liked Tsuna. The arcobaleno group were fond of the boy and maybe even Reborn well, actions speak louder than words and it was clear that Reborn cared for Tsuna.

'He must be the one that tried to warn me…'

"_Gokudera-kun, Bianchi-san and Skull, don't come in here!"_

"_Bianchi-san, watch out!"_

'It seems I am the one at fault this time.' Bianchi admitted.

She now knew what she did to Tsuna was wrong. Her words, her actions and her selfishness and those costed her.

"I have to find him." Bianchi said as determination found its' way into her heart.

* * *

><p>With Tsuna<p>

Tsuna was sitting on a tree he, Reborn and Colonello met at. He was happy, really he was. He was happy that at least Reborn and Colonello loved him but just not the way he wanted them to. Everything was just one-sided which made him chuckle.

'What a predicament…I really am unlucky.'

"Tsuna~" A voice purred out.

"Wha?" Tsuna shouted out as he turned to look at…

"Gio-san!" Tsuna finally said as he realized the man sitting next to him.

"Tsuna, what are you doing here?" Giotto asked.

"Oh…I was er…taking a walk?" Tsuna explained although due to the rising of the last syllable, it was more like a question.

"Taking a walk on a tree? Sure, I'll believe you." Giotto said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Well…I'm taking a rest on a tree." Tsuna said as he glared at his ancestor.

"I'm so scared!" Giotto mocked just to humor him.

"You're so mean!" Tsuna whined as he looked at Giotto, grinning.

"Am not!" Giotto countered

"Are too!"

"Am not"

"Are to-"

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" A cold voice demanded making Tsuna blink and Giotto disappear.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out.

"Who are you?" Hibari demanded, this time taking out his tonfa. Tsuna jumped down from the tree and looked at Hibari straight in the eye.

"Hibari-san, it's me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna introduced as he tilted his head making Hibari's cheek turn a shade of pink. Thanking the God from above that it was dark and that his blush was hidden from the other.

"Hn."

"EH? You won't even greet me?" Tsuna asked but soon shut up as he saw Hibari's glare.

"Ahahaha…so how's Namimori been doing? Are you still keeping it safe?" Tsuna asked as he laid down on the grass.

"I'll bite you to death." And with that, Hibari ran to Tsuna, making the other abruptly stand up.

"HHIIEE! What did I do?!" Tsuna screamed out and was very much thankful that there were no houses near the park.

Hibari remained silent as he attacked Tsuna while Tsuna was just dodging the prefect's attack.

"Hibari-san, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did to anger you!" Tsuna squealed out as he landed on his but none too gracefully.

"Hn." Hibari Hn'ed and he stopped attacking Tsuna.

"Hibari-san?"

"You're noisy, herbivore." Hibari said as he settled on the ground, looking up at the sky.

"Eh? I thought I was an omnivore!" but was answered with silence "Um…why are you here, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked as he too settled next to Hibari.

"Patrolling" Answered Hibari, not so much as sparing a glance at Tsuna.

"I see…Hibari-san works hard, right? That's why I admire you so much!" Tsuna said, grinning at the prefect.

"…" Hibari remained quiet but he did look at Tsuna with his cold eyes but you could see a tint of surprise in his eyes.

"Thank you." Was Hibari's small response to Tsuna.

"Hibari-san-"

"What are you doing here, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, this time, surprising Tsuna at the use of his name and making him smile.

"Well, I sort of went out for a breather." Tsuna answered as he now focused his gaze at the sky, noticing the clouds that littered the sky.

"You should head back. It's late." Hibari said as he stood up from his place and looked at Tsuna.

"I'll stay for a little bit but I'll head back. You should go back to patrolling, I'll be fine." Tsuna told him as he stayed in his position.

"I'll visit you soon." Hibari said and left, off to find a delinquent or gangs to bite to death.

"Ah, it was nice to see Hibari-san again and he said he'll visit me again…wait…visit? Does he even know where I live now?" Tsuna mused as he sighed at the thought.

"Vongola Decimo, it seems you're all alone, now." A voice said making Tsuna's eyes narrow and he quickly stood up. He reached into his pocket only to find nothing.

* * *

><p>-Cliffhanger-<p>

Neko: So how was it?

Tsuna: Wow…never knew you had it in you to make something so long with your attitude. *grins*

Neko: I can do whatever I want and since it's my birthday *rolls eyes* and soon to be Hibari's birthday *cheers* I'm celebrating!

Reborn: Right, now off to go update your' other stories.

Neko: Not to mention, I have a slave driver here.

Reborn: What was that? *growls*

Tsuna: Please review and we hope you enjoyed!

Neko: Hopefully, I'll be creating longer chapters in days, weeks, months or years to come! *grins*

Reborn: Ciao-ciao


	21. Chapter 21

Neko: Umm...Hi everyone, I guess it's been a while

Reborn: *giving off a deadly aura* Oi, Dame-Neko, how dare you make them wait

Neko: I'M SORRY! I got caught up with other stories and well, forgot to update

Tsuna: That's still no excuse, Neko-san

Neko: But what truly matters is now right? Not the past?

Tsuna: Neko-san does not own the Manga/Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any of the characters except the Ocs she makes.

Neko: Don't ignore me! HEY!

* * *

><p>"Vongola Decimo, it seems you're all alone, now." A voice said making Tsuna's eyes narrow and he quickly stood up. He reached into his pocket only to find nothing.<p>

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tsuna demanded as he took the defense style that Fon taught him. His left leg was bent forward while his right leg stayed behind it, bent slightly as to be able to move quickly. His right arm just like his right leg was behind his left arm.

"My name is of no importance and as for what I want..." The man stopped as he made a thinking position.

"That's right! I'm here to kill you." The man announced happily as he grinned at Tsuna. He wore a hood that covered his eyes and hair to make sure his identity will always remain unknown but there was a noticeable scar on his right cheek.

"Who sent you?" Tsuna growled out as he glared at the other, eyes flashing orange.

"Well, since you are about to die by my hands, I guess it would be fair to tell you." The man shrugged as he took out a gun and pointed it at Tsuna.

"The one who sent me was a guy with blond hair and brown eyes, ring a bell?" The man mocked as he turned to look at Tsuna, smiling.

"No." Tsuna immediately responded, not believing that his so called father would actually want him dead.

"Then, let me enlighten you. The one who sent me was Sawada Iemitsu." And with that, he pulled the trigger that hit Tsuna straight to the head. He smirked as he saw the blood flow freely and approached the unmoving figure just to make sure his target was truly dead.

"No pulse." He murmured as he held Tsuna's hand in his own.

"No heart beat." He continued as he placed his hand on Tsuna's unmoving chest.

"Not breathing." He muttered as he no longer felt the boy intake the air he needed.

"He's dead." He sighed as he stood up and brushed the imaginary dust from his cloak and left, leaving the bloody body of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Oh my God... Did I just see myself die?!" Tsuna screeched in horror as his body started to dissolve.

"Yes, now, you owe me." Mammon heaved a sigh as he turned to leave.

"Mammon, wait!" Tsuna clung at Mammon's cloak, not giving the other a chance to leave.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi?" He questioned.

"Thank you for...saving me right on time." Tsuna thanked as he blushed a bit making Mammon smirk.

"No problem just remember you owe me." Mammon answered as he dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"But still...thank you, I appreciate it." Tsuna muttered as he looked at the ground and fidgeted making Mammon chuckle.

"See you later, Tsunayoshi." Mammon smiled as he kissed Tsuna on the cheek and disappeared.

"E-h? EH?" Tsuna squeaked out as he turned tomato red, touching the cheek that Mammon kissed.

"Found you, Tsuna! Kora." A voice happily announced as he ran to Tsuna and giving him a bear hug and successfully squishing the tuna.

"Colo-n-nello, you're s-squishing me!" Tsuna managed to let out.

"Oh, sorry there, Tsuna" Colonello grinned as he let go of Tsuna.

"Hey, what's up with the mallet, eh?" Tsuna asked as he pointed at the mallet in Colonello's hand.

"Heh, you'll find out, right now!" Colonello shouted as he hit Tsuna on the head with it.

"What the heck? Colonello, that hurts!" Tsuna whimpered as he touched his head where he had been hit.

"That's for running away and lying to us. Kora." Colonello stated as he narrowed his eyes at Tsuna.

"I did not lie!" Tsuna denied as he rubbed his now sore head.

"Where's Yamamoto then?" Colonello inquired as he swept his eyes around Tsuna, knowing he won't find the other Rain guardian.

"I- um…I can explain! He left to go buy me something and – HIIEE!" Tsuna rubbed his very sore head as he sulkily turned to look away.

'So harsh!' His mind cried out as he pouted a bit. The two stood there silently as if not knowing what to do. Tsuna was fidgeting slightly, looking at the ground, refusing to meet Colonello's eyes. He might have felt guilty okay, he really felt guilty that he lied to his friends but he had to…He just wanted to be alone.

"Tsuna." Colonello called making Tsuna flinch a bit before turning to look at him.

"Don't do that again…Okay?" Colonello's voice was so soft, not like the usual brash and happy sound that regularly came from him. Tsuna nodded as he fully turned around and pulling the other towards him for a hug.

"Which part? The part when I ran away or the part where I lied?" Tsuna playfully asked, sighing as he relaxed at the hold of Colonello.

"Idiot. You know that I meant both. Kora." Colonello clicked his tongue but none the less, smiled. He hugged the brunet tighter when he felt the other relaxing in his hold.

"Let's go back. Kora." Colonello nudged the other who groaned in protest.

"No, Reborn will kill me once we get home." Tsuna whined as he stubbornly held on to Colonello tighter, secretly enjoying that he was in one of his love's hold.

'Colonello smells so nice and- HIE! Stop it, Tsuna!' Tsuna shook himself in order to get back to reality. His face was flushed a bit from his earlier line of thought and luckily, his face was hidden due to the hug.

"He'll kill me for not informing them that I found you and-." Colonello stopped himself making Tsuna look up at him, his face no longer red but had a look of confusion on it.

"And?" Tsuna urged Colonello to finish his sentence, blinking at the blond in front of him innocently. Colonello so badly wanted to say 'and for telling him that you're mine' but stopped himself.

'I can't ruin what I already have. Kora! It doesn't matter if you love him…He loves Reborn.' Colonello sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"Never mind." He grinned as he let go of Tsuna.

"Eh? What were you going to say? Colonello, please, tell me." Yeah, Tsuna had to admit that he did sound desperate but… a small flicker of hope was all it took for him to say that because Colonello might have wanted to say something important, something he needed to tell and also, maybe something Tsuna wanted to hear.

"No, never mind. We need to get back for both of our sakes. Kora!" Colonello chuckled but it was an empty one. Tsuna remained silent, physically deflating as Colonello started to walk away. He brushed a lone tear and mentally berated himself.

'Of course he wouldn't tell you! Stop hoping for something more than friendship from those two.' He knew that he wasn't good enough for the both of them… but it didn't hurt any less.

"Tsuna? Kora!" Colonello called out, successfully snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"Ah, I'm coming!" Tsuna hurriedly answered as he ran to catch up to Colonello.

'If this is all I can get then… I'll accept this fate as long as he's happy.'

"Took you long enough. Kora!" Colonello snorted as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"I'm at least here, aren't I?" Tsuna playfully punched Colonello's arm who laughed a bit.

'It hurts but… I'm glad that I can at least make you happy. I can resign my fate knowing it's for you and the others but… I still want to tell you I love you. Another day, I suppose.'

* * *

><p>-Owari-<p>

Neko: I know it's short but I'm planning to update this quickly so please don't worry about it either being boring, stupid, depressing ( I think that part was a fail, though) etcetera, etcetera because hopefully, I'll be able to update sometime this week or during the weekends because let's face it…

I'm the leader of our Science Investigatory Project and the final defense is coming up

Exams are also nearing

Projects… Yup, we all know how important those are

Actually… Everything's because of school and yeah, Fanfiction stories as well as Osu XD

Tsuna: Please understand Neko-san and her… laziness *cocks an eyebrow at me*

Neko: I told you already, I'm busy with school! Assignments etcetera…

Hibari: Update or else I'll bite you to death *holds tonfa near my neck*

Neko: Fine, fine! Sheesh… So, yeah… I'll update soon (hopefully)

Hibari: Hn… *leaves*

Tsuna: Please remember to review and sorry for the short chapter! Bye!

'


End file.
